A Sort of Fairytale
by aussiebabe290
Summary: AU. Parallel to 'Bailey'. Sammy had always hoped that she could have her fairytale ending. Life didn't always go the way you want it to. Read and review. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is the parallel universe to 'Bailey'- please read and review!**

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

"Come on, Mama!" five year old Bailey Rafter urged from the restraints of her car seat. "We gotta get to Daddy's house before it gets dark!"

"Why before it gets dark, gorgeous?" her mother Sammy inquired, glancing into the backseat. Her daughter was struggling in the booster seat, wriggling around with her beloved bear in her arms.

"B'coz Uncle Ben says that's when the monsters come out!" her eyes were wide.

Sammy stifled a laugh- Ben was a stirrer, and had been for as long as she had known him.

"It's not funny, Mummy!" Bailey was indignant, as Sammy turned their little car onto Nathan and his family's street.

They had an odd relationship- but they had been in love since the day they met.

"Do you think Crazy Charlie's gonna be there?" Bailey said conversationally, as Sammy opened the door to unbuckle the little girl.

"I don't know, sweetheart, you might have to ask Daddy".

The grumbling from her arms put a small smile on her face- it was blatantly obvious that their daughter did not approve of Nathan's girlfriend. She was sugary sweet, and reminded Sammy a little too much of her mother.

"I don't like crazy Charlie", Bailey said matter of factly, squirming to get down. "are you coming to Grandma and Grandpa's barbecue tomorrow night?"

"I think I've got something on tomorrow night, kiddo". Setting her to her feet, Sammy watched as Bailey reached up to knock on the door.

"Hey, there's my munchkin! How are ya, babe?" Nathan Rafter laughed as Bailey launched herself into his arms. "I've missed you, kiddo! How have you been?"

"I'm good, Daddy! We got here 'fore it got dark, so the monsters didn't eat me". Her blue eyes were serious and Nathan couldn't help but laugh. "Daddy! That was my serious voice!"

"You're a little drama queen, aren't you?"

"Aunty Rachel says there's nothin' wrong with that".

"We shouldn't expose her to Rachel Rafter wisdom", Nathan informed Sammy. "Sound like a plan?"

Sammy just laughed. "Have fun this weekend, Nathan. Love you, kiddo".

"Love you, Mama". Bailey blew her a kiss and Sammy caught it, pressing it to her heart, making the five year old giggle.

"You don't want to come in?" Nathan checked with his ex.

"No, I've gotta go. Finish stuff for work and all".

"There's my favourite little girl!" Nathan's girlfriend Charlie called. "Hi, Bailey!"

Bailey scrambled out of her father's arms, to the safety of her mother. "Mama", she whispered. "Crazy Charlie's here... can I stay with you tonight?"

"Be nice", Sammy warned. "Daddy likes Crazy Charlie and he'll be sad if you don't stay this weekend".

She sighed, her shoulders slumping. "Hi Charlie", she whispered.

"So, what's the plans for the weekend, Sam? Any big homework assignments she needs help with?"

"A family tree", Sammy nodded, handing over a roll of cardboard. "If you could help her with that, just stick the pictures down and stuff".

"Can do- and I think we can make a trip to the park with Rubes, what do you think, kiddo?"

"Yeah!"

Sammy dropped a kiss to the little girl's head, whispering the warning once more. "See you on Sunday, Nathan. Love you, Bailey. Bye, Charlie".

Charlie beamed saccharine sweetly. "Goodbye, Sammy!"

"See ya, Sam". Nathan grinned.

Bailey put on her best puppy dog eyes, staring her mother in the eyes. "Love you, Mama".

Sammy let herself out, heading towards the little car she called her own. She and Nathan had been in the middle of a rough patch when she found out she was pregnant with Bailey, and had decided to stay friends for the sake of the little girl. They had stayed together for a few months after their daughter was born, but they found it too hard, raising a child in the midst of their dramas. So, they went separate ways, hoping that one day they would bounce back into each other's arms. Neither really dated much, and Sammy held onto the hope of finding herself with Nathan once more. the day she had attempted to spill her feelings to him, she found that she was one day too late, and had held in her feelings ever since.

Nathan followed her out to the car, leaning against the silver automobile. "So, while I'm gluing pictures to posters, Sam, what will you be doing?"

"Sleeping".

"With?" his eyes sparkled and Sammy hit his chest, giggling. Despite their past, the two had remained close. They had a spark that no one else could explain- Nathan was protective of her when she dated, while Sammy held in jealously over his current relationship. They were both aware of the chemistry, but had remained comfortable enough with each other to ignore it.

"Oh, you're funny, Rafter". She grinned at him, opening the car door. "Don't let Bailey go to bed too late. Have fun at the park with Charlie".

"Oh, yeah, about that..." he chuckled nervously and his ex wife just looked at him, slightly suspiciously. "Um..."

"Nathan, just spit it out".

"Um... we're kinda... engaged".


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the feedback you left me for the first chapter! I hope you'll enjoy the rest of it- I've got the story set out, its just a matter of writing it. Read and review!**

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

"Mummy!" Bailey screamed, as Sammy knocked on the doors of the huge castle in front of her.

"Bailey!" Sammy laughed, as the little girl threw herself at her.

Wrapping her arms around her mother's legs, she smiled toothily up at her. "I like your dress, Mama, you look like Cinderella!"

"Thanks, gorgeous, I like your dress too". Sammy chuckled slightly as Bailey began to rattle off the events of her weekend.

"... and we played Twister, me and Uncle Carbo, and I won, and Aunty Mel laughed and then she made nachos but Uncle Ben said I didn't hafta eat 'em, and we went to the park with Ruby and Crazy Charlie, and Daddy went on the swings with us and it was so much fun! And we a barbecue last night at Grandma and Grandpa's, and Ruby and I played heaps and heaps and heaps on the trampoline!"

Sammy couldn't help but laugh, as Bailey continued to chatter (Jake had often referred to her as a machine gun, and not once had Sammy argued). She had missed Bailey terribly, despite the peace and quiet. "Sounds like you had a great weekend!"

"I did, Mama. Did you miss me?"

Sammy stretched out her arms to show her daughter exactly how much she had missed her. Bailey's blue eyes widened. "That's a lot, Mummy! But guess what".

"What?"

"I missed you that much too!"

Suddenly, someone wrapped their arms around Sammy's waist, and she let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"Hey Sam!" Nathan said cheerfully, dropping his ex wife to her feet. "How are ya?"

"Holy- holy cow, Nathan!" she cried, smacking her chest. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Bailey was absolutely hysterical. "That was so funny, Daddy!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry". Nathan pulled her chest, Sammy shivering slightly as his hands touched her almost bare back. Bailey grabbed the hem of her mother's dress, tugging it gently.

"Daddy, doesn't Mama look pretty today?"

"She looks beautiful", Nathan agreed. His daughter was a carbon copy of her mother, the only thing she had inherited from him being her blue eyes. Photos he had seen of Sammy at that age was Bailey in front of him. "She always looks beautiful".

Sammy couldn't help but notice his eyes lingering on her small frame for a little longer than usual. Shaking it off, she smiled. "Thank you- I try". The two laughed, as Bailey ran off to harass another member of the unusually large household. Yelling Ben's name, they heard her scream as Ben no doubtedly tossed her into the air.

"So, how was all that quality time with your bed?" Nathan teased gently, as the two swapped stories about their weekend.

"It was wonderful. Very relaxing". She tactfully didn't mention that was the only thing she had done all weekend- her bed, a tub of ice cream, mounds of tissues and a stack of chick flicks had completed both her Friday night and her entire Saturday. But there were some things Nathan just shouldn't have known, she decided.

"That's good, you deserve some time off once in a while. You work too hard".

"It's nice to be needed. With Bailey going through that little independence stage, I hardly get to do anything anymore".

"That little girl will always need you", Nathan argued. "I mean, hell, I need you". His eyes widened, and it was suddenly obvious that the last part should not have slipped out. Coughing, he lead her through the house. "Come on, Bailey and I finished the poster before the barbecue last night. Close your eyes".

Sammy squeezed her eyes shut, and, upon opening them, saw a bright pink poster board, covered in photos of Bailey and her family, adorned in glitter and sequins.

"This is absolutely adorable!" she squealed. There were so many memories, cut out and plastered to the board, captions written underneath, explaining the significance of the photograph. A photo of Bailey, wrapped up in the pink hospital blanket, lying peacefully in her plastic bassinet. The first time Nathan had attempted to bath Bailey- he had ended up sitting in the tub, clothes and all, as the infant sat in his lap. The first and only time Bailey had gone trick or treating- Ben and Carbo had volunteered to take both Ruby and Bailey (dressed up as Snow White and Sleeping Beauty), and dressed as their princes to match. "They'd totally die if they knew you kept this!"

"The family had quite a chuckle, believe me". Nathan smiled. "But this one, this is my favourite. Do you remember this one?" he pointed to the two of them, dressed up ready for a date. It was the first date they had gone on since Bailey was born- the first and last, it turned out. They had enlisted Jake and Rachel's help with babysitting, and had come back within an hour because neither of them could help but envision horrible scenarios, endangering their little girl. They had made their separation final only a week later, saying it was the best for everyone.

"How could I forget? We didn't even make it that night!" Sammy laughed, looking at the photo. Out of all the ones on the poster, it had to be her favourite.

"Well someone couldn't stop worrying about their baby!"

"Well someone couldn't stop saying all the horrible things that could have happened to her!"

"Regardless, it was a good night", Nathan agreed.

"Well hi there!" Charlie beamed from the doorway. "How are ya, sweetheart?"

"Great", Sammy barred her teeth, forcing a smile.

"And how are you, honey?" Charlie wrapped her arms around Nathan and kissed his lips. Nathan managed a quick grin before looking sadly at his ex wife.

"Everyone!" Carbo bellowed suddenly. "Charlie's home! She's coming! She's coming! She's coming!"

"Carbo, she's already here!" Melissa yelled.

"Carbo!" Retta admonished.

"Aw, crap". Ben's yell wasn't as loud, but everyone heard it.

"Well, I've got to go", Sammy said. "Come on, Bailey! We've got to get home!"

Bailey ran in, grabbing her mother's hand, little backpack already strapped to her back. She kissed goodbye her whole family (Ben, Melissa, Carbo, Retta and her younger cousin Logan), ignoring Charlie.

"Well, it was great to see you, Sammy", Charlie said. "I had so much fun with little Bailey today!"

Sammy could only nod, wanting to leave before either of them saw her break down. Grabbing Bailey's project, she headed towards the door. "See you, Nathan".

"Bye Daddy", Bailey waved. "Love you".

He dropped a kiss to Bailey's head. "Love you more".

"Love you most". Bailey grinned innocently.

"Sam-"

"Relax". She looked him in the eye, wondering if he could see the pain and longing in hers. "I'm fine". Nathan felt flood his eyes, as he watched her leave. There were so many things she wanted to say, her chest almost exploded as she held back everything. She wanted to shake him and scream that she loved him, not caring that the woman he loved was standing only feet away.

"See ya, Nathan", she whispered, turning and forcing herself to walk away from him.


	3. Chapter 3

**So, after an afternoon of swimming with the bestie and the brothers, the bestie and I are settling down for a night of movies, while the brothers... wel, to be honest, I don't really know what the brothers will be doing. It sounds like a perfect night, if you ask me :). Read and review!**

**Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

"Mama, do I have to go in?"

Sammy looked in her review mirror to see her daughter struggling against the restraints of her car seat, her head slumped to the side as she whined.

"Yes, baby, you have to go in", she answered, stopping the car. "We're here to support Daddy, okay?"

"But I don't wanna support his arrangement", Bailey pouted, crossing her arms and furrowing her brow in a way that reminded Sammy so much of Nathan.

"Engagement", Sammy corrected, "And if I have to go, you're coming too". Opening Bailey's door, she was shocked to see that the little girl had kicked off her shoes and had slumped down in her seat.

"Bailey!" she cried, as Bailey wriggled, refusing to be unbuckled from her seat.

"I don't wanna go in! I don't wanna see Crazy Charlie!"

Sammy climbed in and quickly shut the door once more so no one would hear her shouts of protests. Reaching over to unbuckle Bailey, she pulled her into her lap. "Sweetheart, listen to me for a sec, okay? We have to go in, otherwise Daddy will be really sad".

"I don't care. Daddy doesn't care 'bout me".

"Bailey Claire, your daddy does care!" Sammy said, never having seen the little girl act the way she was. "What makes you say that, anyway?"

"B'coz", she said seriously, "He's gonna marry Crazy Charlie and make her my new mummy. I don't want a new mummy, I've got a mummy thank you very much!" she crossed her arms once more and Sammy was torn between wanting to laugh at her daughter's attitude or hug her for being so protective.

"Baby, Daddy isn't trying to make Crazy Charlie your new mama, okay? he loves you and he loves her and wants the two of you to be friends", Sammy tried to explain.

"But he isn't supposed to love her!" Bailey finally looked her mother in the eye and Sammy's heart broke as she saw the exact blue Nathan's were. "He's supposed to love you! He's meant to marry you!" a small tear rolled down her cheek and Sammy fought hard to hold back her own.

"Daddy does love me, Bailey, but in a different way. Can you understand that?" Bailey nodded, fiddling with the sash on her dress. Reaching for Sammy's hand, she explained yet more of her worries.

"I just don't want Daddy to love Crazy Charlie more than he loves you. You're the princess, Mama, you're supposed to marry Daddy".

Sammy pulled her into a hug, amazed that even a six year old could understand what was there. "I know this is hard to understand now, baby, but I promise everything'll be alright. Daddy'll always love me and he'll always love you, and nothing's going to change between me and Daddy. Crazy Charlie won't be your new mama, gorgeous, I'm your mama".

Nodding, Bailey followed Sammy as they exited the car, a sudden yell lightening the mood.

"Is that my munchkin?" Jake called, hunching down and clapping his hands together. Bailey, letting out a shriek of delight, allowed Jake to shower her with hugs and kisses, lifted high over his head.

"I told ya, Uncle Jake, I'm not a munchkin!"

"What, so you're a rug rat but not a munchkin?" Jake looked shocked. "I think Uncle Ben and I might need to have a bit of a chat..."

Giggling, the little girl took off to socialise and dance.

"Hey Sam", Rachel smiled. "How's it going?"

"I'm okay", Sammy shrugged, "It was shocking, to say the least, but I'm happy for him".

Rachel raised an eyebrow at her lack of emotion.

"And behind the mask?" Melissa said, appearing on Sammy's other side.

"Devastated. But I have to stay strong, for Bailey".

Both Melissa and Rachel squeezed her hands, as they advanced into the bowling club Charlie had chosen as the venue for their engagement party.

"Oh dear God".

"It looks like cupid exploded", Carbo agreed, sidling up to them and pointing to the table where Ben was sitting.

The hall was decorated in an assortment of pink and white balloons, streamers and confetti, scattered throughout the hall. Photos of Charlie and Nathan flashed up on a projector screen, while Madonna blared through the speakers. A karaoke machine was set up to the side, where the somewhat tipsy people would be using later that night.

"It looked like Valentine's Day vomited", Ben confirmed, as they moved to the table Ben and Melissa had snatched up. Reaching over to pop a balloon, he grimaced. "Everywhere".

"Come on guys, be nice", Sammy chuckled, barely hiding her own insults. "If this is what he wants..."

"I thought Ruby's bedroom was bad", Jake agreed.

"Can you imagine what kind of mess their wedding'll be?" Rachel laughed, crinkling her nose.

"The colours mean they're in love", Retta spoke up.

"Well I like it", Bailey declared, crossing her arms and climbing into her aunty's lap. "I think my Barbie would like to live here".

"That sums it up", Carbo sighed.

"Alright!" Dave, Nathan's father and Bailey's beloved grandfather, approached the table. "I know he's my son and everything, but the only reason any of us are here is because of the open bar".

Ben's jaw dropped. "It's an open bar?"

"What can I get you?" Dave said, as one of Charlie's sisters began to screech.

"The largest beer man can make".

"A spew bucket".

"Lemonade please Grandpa".

"Something to scratch my eyeballs out".

"A blindfold".

* * *

An hour and a half later and Sammy's table was feeling good, Ben was leading the boys in a completely off key version of 'Jessie's Girl'.

"_And she's watching him with those eyes, and she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it! Yeah, and he's holding her in his arms late, late at night_!" Carbo screamed, as Jake drummed his fingers angrily on the table. "_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_!"

Sammy had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard, as the table erupted into applause and whistles. The last time she had laughed that hard was at Carbo and Retta's wedding, a fiasco in itself.

"That was 'mazing", Ben said solemnly, going to high five Carbo's hand and missing completely. "Real 'mazing".

The dinner had been awful, the alcohol and breakout karaoke sessions the only highlight. Things had begun with one of Charlie's sisters getting up onto the mini stage, microphone in hand, announcing the 'lovebirds', Charlie soaking it up and Nathan looked awkwardly uncomfortable. She had then made the crowd endure an hour long photo montage of the pair's life- focusing mainly on Charlie- to the tune of Celine Dion. After that event, their parents were invited onto the stage. Charlie's doting on her while Dave and Julie simply thanked their guests for coming.

Needless to say, the entire night was horrendous, and Sammy was eagerly awaiting the moment they'd announce their wedding so she could scoop up their daughter and leave.

"Well, it looks like you didn't really miss me", Nathan said, pulling up a chair.

"Nathan!"

"My baby brother!"

"Where've you been all night?"

"We've missed you!"

"Natho! Did I ever tell you you're my hero?" Carbo dramatically wrapped his arms around his friend's neck, Nathan awkwardly patting his back.

"Wow", he said in amazement, scanning the table and seeing all the empty bottles and glasses.

"Mate, what's with all the ornaments?" Ben slurred. "They're like... everywhere".

"I just paid, mate. It was Charlie's idea". Nathan shrugged, as Retta giggled like a child on a sugar rush.

"Congratulations, baby brother!" Rachel hugged her brother, Nathan looking a little shocked. Looking at Sammy- who had stuck to Diet Coke and water for the sake of her child- he winked.

"I guess you're the only one I can actually hold a conversation with, huh?" he swept pink and purple heart shaped glitter off the table in disgust. "Where's Bailey?"

"Dancing with Alex over there". She pointed and Nathan smiled at the sight. Jake's brother Alex was twirling the little girl around, her soft curls spinning as she giggled.

"Very cute".

The two had yet to talk about their encounter the weekend before, their phone conversations having been brief and solely about Bailey.

"Well, since you two are together", Rachel giggled, still completely sober, "Jake and I wanna ask you something".

Sammy eyed them suspiciously- while she would trust Rachel with her life, she had confided secrets in Rachel that Nathan should not hear. And she loved her sister, but she knew from experience that when Rachel had too much alcohol, she blurted things out that no one wanted to know.

"Jake and I wanna know if you two wanna be the boys' guardians".

Sammy grinned, delighted. The boys were Jake and Rachel's adorable three month twins, Luke and Joel, little brothers for four year old Sophie. "Aw, Rach, I'm honoured!"

"Of course", Nathan agreed immediately, as Jake, slurring something, patted his back. "That's awesome!"

"What's awesome?" Charlie wanted to know.

The mood at the table darkened visibly.

"Jake and I just asked Nathan and Sammy, together, the two of them, to be the guardians of the boys", Rachel informed her smugly, not even trying to hide her disdain.

"Aw! That is so sweet! That means I'll be a guardian by marriage!"

Sammy choked back the vomit in her mouth as the table let out a collective groan, Carbo gasping as Rachel leant forward.

"No the hell you're not! She is! Sammy, my best friend, the mother of Nathan's child!" Rachel jabbed her finger in the air to make her point, growling under her breath.

"Oh, you know what I mean", Charlie said airily, her laughter making Rachel even angrier.

"Actually, I don't, so-"

"Oh, you're so funny!" Retta tittered, clapping her hand over Rachel's mouth. "Come on, honey, let's go get a drink, I am dying of thirst!"

"But that bit-"

"Come on, Rachel!" Retta said loudly, to cover the insults flying from the other girl's mouth.

"Well, it was good seeing you guys", Charlie said brightly, Sammy wincing as the couple intertwined hands and made their way back to the stage, Nathan shooting pained expressions their way.

"Mama!" Bailey yelled, barrelling towards her mother at full force, Alex following behind at a slower pace.

"Hey baby, did you have fun?" she allowed her daughter to climb into her lap, Alex reaching over and ruffling her hair. Bailey swatted at his hand playfully, grinning hugely.

"She's something else", Alex commented.

"Attention, excuse me, everyone!" a high pitched squeal broke through the conversation as Sammy found that once again, Charlie had wrangled the microphone off someone. "I'd just like to say thank you all for coming, and that I am so blessed to have all of you for my friends and family!"

The group awed as Sammy's table pretended to retch collectively.

"Is her voice always like that?" Alex wanted to know.

"Now, the real reason we're here, my wedding!"

"Doesn't she mean their wedding?" Melissa whispered.

"It will be held on the fifteenth of January, at six o'clock sharp". Naming the church, the crowd fell silent as they registered the news.

"January fifteenth", Retta said in confusion.

"I know it's only a month away, but I couldn't wait to marry the man of my dreams!" she pecked Nathan on the cheek and Nathan managed a small smile.

Sammy's heart was pounding, as she sat in her seat, vision suddenly blurred. One month, and she would have lost the love of her life forever. Her vision was blurry, her head was throbbing and her heart felt like it was about to explode out of her chest. Her throat was dry, and suddenly she couldn't breathe.

"I'm going out- air!" she gasped, Bailey sliding off her lap as she took off towards the doors. The tears she had held back trickled down her face, as she held herself and sobbed. She had no one to blame but herself, and she knew that as well as the next person. All the opportunities she hadn't taken, all the choices she should have made were slapping her in the face, screaming 'I told you so!', as she continued to cry.

"Sam!" someone called and Sammy tried desperately hard to compose herself, hoping that the shadows would hide her face.

"Hi", she croaked, her voice cracking as she tried to stop herself from bawling in front of him.

"Hey", Nathan said gently, leaning against the railing beside her. "I'm sorry, Sam, I meant to tell you-"

"Tell me what? That you're getting married in a month? To someone none of us know?"

"I never found the right time", he mumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Timing is everything, they say".

"Yeah", Sammy agreed, "And yours is a little fast, don't you think? Why are you rushing this, what's the big hurry?"

"Sam, there's something I need to tell you-"

"What? What do you need to say?" she challenged, hoping with all her heart that he would bring up the weekend before and tell her that he had felt it too.

"Darling, are you out here?" Charlie's sugary voice broke through the conversation, even Nathan groaning as she drew closer.

"You're right", Sammy told him. "Timing is everything". She closed her eyes and tried not to vomit, as Charlie rubbed Nathan's back and pecked his cheek.

"Your parents are looking for you, they're going home to relieve the babysitter of your little sister".

Nathan continued to stare at Sammy, both waiting for either of them to move or speak.

"Honey-"

"Yeah", he said, not saying one more word, as he moved to the door. Sammy simply waited for both of them to leave, so she could continue her little pity party she was throwing for herself.

"You alright there?" Charlie blinked at Sammy, seemingly innocently.

"Fine thanks", Sammy bit.

"Look, hun, I know this is a lot to take in", she said, rubbing Sammy's shoulder gently. "But think about it. Now you can finally move on!"

"Excuse me?" her sadness turned into anger as she glared at her ex husband's fiancé.

"Oh, darling, I've seen the way you look at him! You're still in love with him and I don't blame you! But it's time to move on, honey".

Sammy's blood boiled, as Charlie looked at her with sympathetic eyes, successfully repressing the urge to rip them out of her skull.

"You don't even know me!"

"But I know him, and he's with me, got it? Let it go, sweetie". She smiled saccharinely, waving as she turned to go. Sammy closed her eyes and pictured herself smacking Charlie's head onto the concrete, a smug smirk making its way onto her face. She couldn't believe the girl had the nerve to even speak to her, much less threaten her!

She spent the next few minutes contemplating torture methods to use on Charlie at a later date, finally working up the nerve to go back inside. Making her way back to the table, she leant in, motioning for everyone to join her.

"I'm gonna need you guys to sober up, because Operation Nammy is totally on".


	4. Chapter 4

**So, we had our boot camp Christmas party last night, as I had the best time! One of the ladies who's kids I babysit was there, and my parents put her in charge of me. So, naturally, she freaked out when I was given both a bit of Cruiser and a teeny bit of champagne. She prised my mouth open and crammed in eucalyptus lollies to get rid of the alcohol taste. "Rhyleigh! Eat this! Eat this! Open your mouth!" She basically died when they suggested sneaking me into the nightclub. "My God, she's three years underage!" That was where I piped up and was all, "Excuse me, I tun sixteen in ten days, thank you very much!" **

**She babysat me when I was little. She didn't like the fact that I was not the same innocent kid. I'm far from innocent, Commando said. **

**Good times, good times. Read and review! Love you guys!**

**Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

"I can't wear this to a six year old's birthday!" Sammy protested, as Rachel and Melissa both fiddled with the strings of the bikini.

"Oh, shut up and turn around", Rachel instructed.

Sammy, sighing, turned. Melissa and Rachel smiled broadly- they had decided to spend that Monday afternoon, while Bailey spent time with her father, to drag Sammy around the shops, looking for the perfect pair of swimmers for Ruby's upcoming birthday party.

"You look gorgeous", Melissa assured her.

Sammy looked in the mirror warily. "I guess it isn't that slutty... not really..."

"Just imagine what the idiot will be saying when you rock up in this?" Rachel chuckled, an evil smile making its way onto her face.

Sammy smirked, remembering what had gone down outside the bowling club. Retta had droned out a plan, while Carbo drunkenly nodded, shouting random words. Rachel had put out a hit and Jake agreed to execute it- not that he would remember it, Sammy thought fondly.

"You know, you're right", Sammy said, shaking her insecurities away. "It's not like they're people I don't know, they're family!"

"That's my girl!"

* * *

"Mama we gotta hurry or Ruby might blow out her candles already!" Bailey urged from the backseat.

"The party's not going to start without you, babe, Ruby wouldn't allow that". Sammy smiled, adjusting her swimming costume once more before stepping out. "Alright, kid, you ready to party?"

"Yes!" she squealed. "Now let me out, let me out!"

Sammy unbuckled her seat and watched, amused, as Bailey sprinted across the grass, out into the backyard. "Good lord", she chuckled, following her daughter at a much slower pace. She was astounded, as she stood in the backyard, Nathan's family having transformed it into a pink fairy wonderland. The above ground pool had a pink blow up slide that Ben was barrelling down head first, screaming girlishly. Bailey, giggling hysterically, scooped her aunty into her arms, dragging her towards the pool.

"I swear he's worse than the kids", Rachel told her husband, as Jake stepped from foot to foot, eager to join the kids in the pool.

"Well, look at you!" Julie said, setting down her stack of paper cups to hug Sammy. "You put us all to shame, in that! You look gorgeous!"

"You think I look alright?" Sammy said self consciously.

"Absolutely stunning", Julie agreed.

"You look amazing", Melissa said sincerely, as Julie went to greet Bailey.

"Nathan, ten o'clock", Rachel 'coughed', moving to Sammy's side. the butterflies in Sammy's stomach flapped their wings, making her shudder, as she turned around to face her ex husband.

"Hey guys-" Nathan's eyes connected with Sammy's, but didn't stay there for long. his blue eyes travelled down her body, looking her up and down.

"Hey", Sammy greeted. "How are ya?"

"I'm- I'm- you look good!" he said slowly, blatantly staring at her while, Sammy blushing at how long he eyed off her legs.

"Thanks", she said sweetly, reaching out to hug him. His hands rested on her lower back, as he hugged the smaller girl, and Sammy could feel the continuous thump of his heart as his chest pressed up against hers. "Looks like you're having fun".

Nathan seemed completely unaware that Sammy had broken the embrace, as his hands held onto her hips. "Oh", he stuttered. "Yeah. The kids are having so much fun".

"I'll bet", Sammy smirked, as she watched Bailey and Ruby, the two partners in crime, battle it out with Super Soakers, not caring who got in their way. "You taught her well, I see". Sammy smiled, patting his chest. Charlie, on the other hand, must have noticed the two interacting, as she made her way over from where she was supervising Logan in the pool to interrupt.

"Well well well!" she drawled. "Look at you!"

"Always nice to see you, Charlie". Sammy plastered a fake smile on her face, baring teeth. the redhead was eyeing the brunette hard, and Sammy stifled a giggle when Charlie noticed her fiancé doing the same.

"I hope you don't mind me saying that that attire seems a little inappropriate for a child's party, don't you think?"

Melissa growled out loud and Rachel had to physically drag her away, speaking loudly about showing Mel how much her nephews had grown since she had last seen them.

"Nathan doesn't seem to mind", Sammy shot, a smirk creeping onto her face when she saw Charlie's jaw drop.

"Well, I haven't been very social, I'm going to go and chat to Dave", she said, hurrying closer to the barbecue, where Dave and Jake were talking.

"I'll see you later, alright?" Sammy told Nathan, swaying her hips a little as she moved over to where Rachel and Melissa were each holding an infant. "do you think it worked?"

"Did you see his face?" Rachel was barely holding in her laughter.

"He wants you", Melissa nodded.

"And that, my friends", Retta announced, "Is stage one of Operation Nammy".

* * *

Sammy couldn't help but smile to herself, as she tossed paper plates into the rubbish bag she was carrying. The day had gone perfectly, and her niece had loved every moment of it, soaking up the attention her family showered her with. The brunette chuckled to herself as she recapped the day's events, laughing as the impromptu water fight (between the adults, nevertheless) entered her mind.

"And just what are you smiling about?" Nathan wanted to know, approaching the table with his own rubbish bag.

"About how I totally smashed you in the water fight".

"Oh, please, Sam. I totally let you win".

"Okay, you keep telling yourself that, sweetheart". Sammy patted his chest, laughing to herself.

"Well, all in all, I think that was a pretty awesome party", Nathan amended, picking up a stray plastic fork.

"I think so too- I don't think any of the kids are going to want to get out of the water this summer", Sammy grinned. "Especially Bailey. She's gone up a level in her swimming lessons, though, so the chances of her drowning in that pool have decreased-"

"Would you calm down for a minute?" Nathan asked her. "I don't think I saw you sit all day! Relax a little! Did you even get in the pool?"

"I am plenty relaxed, thank you", Sammy said primly, setting her rubbish bag aside and putting her hands on her hips. "And no, I didn't get in the pool, but I still had fun".

Nathan smiled evilly, his eyes swapping between the pool and Sammy.

"Kind of a shame, don't you think? you came dressed for the pool and everything!"

"I'm fine on dry land", Sammy informed him, grabbing the discarded sponge and beginning to wipe down the table.

"Well, in that case..." Nathan tugged Sammy towards the pool, lifting her into his arms. Sammy squirmed and shrieked.

"Nathan, no!" she hollered, clinging to his arms. "put me down, put me down!"

"Aw, come on, Sam, have a little fun", he chided.

"I go in; you're going in with me!" Sammy warned.

"Bring it on, Sam!"

With that, he tossed her into the pool, sliding in after her. Sammy, gasping and wiping her eyes as she surfaced, found Nathan laughing hysterically.

"I hate you, Nathan Rafter!" she cried, flinging water at him.

"Aw, come on, Sam, don't be like that", he teased, splashing her back. the two floated in the pool, laughing over how burnt Rachel had gotten and the belly flop Carbo had performed.

"I like days like this", Nathan said suddenly, lying on his back.

"I know, Ruby's party was so much fun", Sammy agreed.

"Not just that", Nathan shook his head. "Just this, just relaxing, where I get to be with Bailey... and you".

Sammy wasn't sure if it was the water or Nathan, but she suddenly felt chills down her spine.

"Me too", she said softly, she and Nathan floating only inches away from each other.

"I'm sorry about the engagement party", he said finally, closing the space between them. "I should have told you about all that myself".

"It's fine". Sammy shook her head, Nathan placing his feet in between hers.

"No, it's not", Nathan argued. "I shouldn't have sprung any of this on you". Their legs were entwined, as they continued to float.

"I shouldn't have freaked out like that", Sammy smiled, looking him in the eyes and seeing the blue she had fallen in love with all those years ago. "It's just- the whole thing is really fast, you know?"

Nathan nodded, guilt flooding his chest as he tried to ignore hers. Their foreheads rested together, Sammy feeling the heat radiating between them, despite the cool water.

"Sam, about the other night-"

"Don't", she said quickly, cutting him off. "Don't worry about it". She placed her hands on his back, leaning fully against him, the thump of his heartbeat in her ear.

"You know how I feel about you", he said breathlessly, as she tried to steady her own. "But there's something I have to tell you".

Sammy could only nod in response, as his bottom lip brushed against hers, Nathan using every fibre of his being to stop himself from slamming her against the side of the pool and covering her lips with his.

"We're-"

"Bailey's asleep!" Ben called, barrelling out into the backyard. "sorry!" he turned around quickly to smack into Rachel, the older of the two smacking his chest repeatedly.

"I told you not to come out here! Why did you come out here? Are you deaf or just plain stupid?" thumping his chest once more, she turned to Nathan and Sammy. "Sorry, sorry, continue what you were doing, Ben's a moron!"

The brother sister pair turned to go inside and crashed straight into Charlie, which only made the moment even more awkward.

"There you are!" she cried. "I just finished putting Bailey to sleep, so we're free to go home, honey. Sorry, did I interrupt something?"

"I put the girls to bed!" Ben sounded wounded.

"I know you did, honey". Rachel dragged him into the house, as Sammy and Nathan floated away from each other.

"Sammy?" Nathan tried, as she pulled herself out of the pool, snatching up a towel.

"Darling?" Charlie repeated, staring at her soon to be husband.

"I had fun", Sammy called to Nathan, a smirk creeping onto his face when he saw the wink that followed. Sammy barely managed to hold in her laughter until she reached the kitchen, joining Retta and Carbo, Ben and Melissa and Jake and Rachel, pressed against the window watching Nathan and Charlie.

"That was perfect!" Sammy giggled, patting Ben's shoulder. "Your timing couldn't have been better!"

"Well, I was happy to let you two carry on the way you were, but Rachel insisted", Ben grumbled.

"I feel sorta guilty", Sammy admitted. "I mean, I'm wrecking their relationship".

"Sam, you're doing it some good", Carbo declared.

"It's what's right in the world", Retta added.

"What were you two talking about out there?" Melissa asked curiously. "It looked pretty intense!"

"Yeah, the windows fogged", Jake agreed.

"We didn't really get into it", Sammy shrugged. "Maybe next time".

"There's a next time?" Ben whimpered. "I don't know how much longer we can keep doing this, Sammy".

Sammy laughed, as she watched Nathan climb out of the pool and head towards the house, her stomach fluttering over how intense it had gotten out there. "Not too much longer", she promised. "Not long at all".


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, this is probably the most memorable birthday I will ever have. You know how in the cartoons someone always gets stuck by the waistband of their undies? Well, today that happened to one of my munchkins. He was stuck in the tree, and if I had my chance, I would have taken a photo before lunging towards him to rescue the poor sucker. And we decorated painted Chrissy trees and we were all knee deep in glitter. Good times, good times... don't give small people glitter. Ever. So, make my day, and leave me a review. **

**Love Rhylegh xoxox**

**PS: Nathan is with Charlie... and this chapter will tell us why. **

* * *

"We're meeting at six thirty", Melissa instructed Sammy down the phone. "Drop Bailey off at Ben's parents' place at six or so, okay?"

"Yes ma'am", Sammy agreed. "I can't wait to watch the soap opera that has become your life", Melissa giggled, as she slipped on her shoes.

"I know, right?" Sammy groaned, running the brush through her hair once more. "I feel like I'm trapped in a bad daytime TV show. Mel, what if this backfires?"

"Sam, are you serious?" Melissa wanted to know. "This is the guy who would bend over backwards for you! There is no way he's going to let you go to some guy, trust me".

"Okay, okay". Sammy sighed once more. "I've gotta go, Mel, Shannon'll be here any minute".

"See ya, Sam". Melissa hung up the phone, leaving Sammy to advance into the lounge room to finish brushing Bailey's hair.

It was a little over a week until Christmas, and they had made plans to go out for a night, without their kids. Once a month, Julie and Dave would volunteer to watch the kids, allowing their own children to go out and enjoy the night, child free. Things had almost always gone well, despite the others having to work their gag reflexes every time Charlie opened her mouth. Ever since Charlie had come onto the scene, Sammy had been going stag.

But that night would be different. Unbeknownst to Nathan, the girls had organised her a date- one that they all, aside from Nathan and Charlie, knew very well. Some better than others- Melissa was actually engaged to him for quite a while. Shannon was, they assured her, very gay, but was happy to help out a friend in need.

Running the brush through Bailey's curly locks, Sammy sighed inwardly- she was more than anxious to see Nathan's reaction.

* * *

The table roared with laughter, as Shannon finished his story, a huge grin on his face. Squeezing his hand, Sammy grinned back- their plan had worked perfectly. Shannon had fit right in with the group, bonding over football teams with the boys, leaving Sammy to gossip with the girls. Nathan, on the other hand, had been sulking and shooting evil looks towards Sammy and Shannon for the majority of the night.

"So, how did you two meet?" Charlie cooed, as the group finished their meals, taking the opportunity to pry into Sammy's personal life.

Exchanging glances, Shannon decided to let Sammy answer.

"Through a mutual friend", Sammy said coolly,

"You know, I think we should probably get over to the movies now", Ben said quickly, to avoid any conflict between the girls.

"Yeah, I like to get the good seats", Carbo agreed, standing up and helping Retta to her feet. "And the choc mint choc tops!"

"They will rot your teeth", Retta argued, as the others rose from their seats.

"Choc mint choc tops are the ultimate movie treat, right Benno? Mel?"

Sammy couldn't lie with herself and say that she didn't feel bad about Nathan- the look on his face made her want to spill and tell him everything. But she knew she couldn't.

"Hey, Shannon?" she said carefully, tapping him on the shoulder. "I'm just going to the bathroom; I'll catch up to you guys in a minute".

She slipped away from the group, heading towards the bathroom, but not before Nathan could catch her by the wrist and slip her around a corner, pressing her against the wall.

"What the hell was all that about?" he whispered angrily.

"Well, hello to you too", she said sarcastically, not taking his attitude for a minute.

"I knew that guy was into you, I knew it!" he hissed. "And you were so blind-"

"I wasn't blind; I just don't like to jump to conclusions".

"Well, I was right, wasn't it?"

Sammy felt like smacking him.

"All the giggling and the touching..." Nathan shook his head. "I just don't get it. One minute we're-"

"We're what? We're what, Nathan?" Sammy wanted to know, egging him on. "And even if you were right, what difference does it make? Why do you care?"

"I guess it doesn't", he mumbled, as he released his grip on the woman. Slowly, he headed towards the door, joining the guys and quickly fitting into their conversation. Rachel and Melissa liked arms with Sammy, as Retta tagged on behind.

"He's mad at me", Sammy fretted, as they walked through the lobby of the cinema.

"Darlin', that's because our plan's working!" Rachel assured her. "You made him realise how he feels! I mean, sure, Nathan's always known how he feels about you, but at the party the other night he was hinting at it, but do you know what you did? You threw it in his face! You basically told him what he's been to afraid to admit".

"You're questioning him, and that's making him question himself", Melissa agreed.

"We would never lie to you", Retta told her, squeezing her shoulder, as they took their seats.

Sammy sat on the end, two seats into the row, as the others trooped off to buy confectionary. Shannon took her side, leaving the other seat free for whoever wanted it. And, as the previews began on the screen, the remaining members of the group trickled into the cinema. Nathan looked around nervously before taking the seat beside Sammy- her eyes on the screen, but her mind on the guy beside her.

"Well this should be interesting", Shannon whispered into her ear, nudging her side. Sammy managed a small grin, shifting her focus every few seconds to look at the boy beside her. Nathan was slumped in his seat, making Sammy wonder if the others were right and Nathan actually was angry at himself. She hated not talking to him- they might have been ancient history, but she still loved him. In the end, she simply slipped her hand under the armrest, a smile emerging on her face when she found his hand already there.

When they used to date, they had always held hands under the armrest. No particular reason, it was just something they had always done. Not since Charlie had come along, Sammy noted. But she took that as her sign- taking his hand in her own; she squeezed his gently, and was ecstatic to see a small smile come onto his face. He squeezed her hand back, his thumb gently rubbing the top, as he focused on the screen. Sammy, sighing, let her eyes wander back to the screen, their apology silently understood.

* * *

"Thank you so much for having me along, I had a fantastic time!" Shannon told them, as they exited the cinema.

"You'll be back, right?" Melissa checked.

"If Miss Westaway over there is still interested, of course I will!" he laughed, pecking Sammy on the cheek. Sammy smiled, as Nathan pulled her into a hug.

"I'll see you soon, right?"

"Yeah", she agreed.

"Now, Sammy", Charlie lunged ahead, "We're having a dress fitting on Tuesday, so it'd be greatly appreciated if you could have little Bailey there by two, alright?"

"Sure", Sammy bit, mentally kicking herself for allowing Bailey to be the flower girl.

farewelling the others, Sammy and Shannon headed towards Sammy's little car- she had planned to drop him home before heading to Julie and Dave's house to pick up her daughter.

"So, how did I go?" Shannon asked eagerly.

"You were amazing", Sammy gushed. "I mean, things headed south there for a minute, but we worked it out". Grinning, she kissed him on the cheek. "Next time I need a date, I'll let you know, alright?"

"Alright", he agreed, beaming proudly.

* * *

"Thanks mate", Nathan said gratefully, as Carbo fiddled with the underside of his car. "I really owe you one".

"I'll add it to the list", Carbo said, his voice muffled.

"So, how about Shannon, huh?" Ben tried, where he was lingering around, not really having anything to do.

Nathan's chest tightened protectively. "What about him?"

"He and Sammy seemed to get along pretty well, huh?"

"Yeah, yeah, like a house on fire".

"He really seems to like Sam, and Sam seems to like him a lot too. Kinda perfect for each other, doncha think?"

"She didn't seem that into him", Nathan argued, more for his own sake. "I mean... she liked him, sure, but she didn't look like she really liked him".

"But it doesn't matter, right?" Ben challenged. "You don't care, right?"

"No, of course I don't", Nathan scoffed. "Why would I?"

"I don't know, maybe because you were holding hands throughout the whole movie?" Carbo accused from underneath the car. Nathan looked suitably baffled, unsure how either of them had noticed.

"Wha- I-"

"Don't even try and lie to me, Nathan, I know how you feel about Sammy".

"I don't-"

"You still have feelings for her, be honest with yourself!" Ben exclaimed.

"I'm getting married, Ben", Nathan sighed, as his brother rolled Carbo out from under the car. "I love Charlie".

"Do you?" Carbo challenged. "Because marrying someone doesn't mean you love them. Look at my cousin Toula!"

"We've seen the way you look at Sammy, mate", Ben said gently. "And I think you see it to".

Nathan gripped his car sadly, not once meeting his brother's or his friend's eyes. "Charlie's pregnant", he mumbled, Ben's stomach dropping as the truth escaped. He knew there was a reason Nathan was staying, he knew his brother wouldn't marry someone like Charlie.

"But mate, you can't marry her if you don't love her".

"Ben, I have to, I can't ruin another kid's life!" Nathan protested.

"What are you talking about?" Carbo crawled to his feet, looking at his friend with concern.

"Look what I did to Sammy. Look what I did to Bailey, her life is a mess. Swapping between Mummy's house and Daddy's house, weekend after weekend, unsure where she's going to end up. I can't do that to another kid. That's not fair, that's not a childhood!"

"Bailey's perfect", Ben whispered.

"But her life isn't", Nathan shot back. "And that's my fault. I messed everything up for both her and Sammy, and I can't do that to another kid. I just can't". Both men could see the pain on Nathan's face, as he wrestled with emotions.

"So you think raising a kid in a loveless marriage is the solution?" Carbo tried.

"Better than no marriage at all". Nathan snatched up the keys, resting on the hood, and headed towards the house.

"Mate, I can't let you do this. You're my little brother and Sammy and Bailey mean too much to me to let you go through with this", Ben told him.

Nathan smiled a little at the protectiveness his older brother rarely showed him. "You don't get a say, and mine went out the window when I got her pregnant", Nathan said miserably, hand on the doorhandle.

Ben hollered out once more before letting his brother retreat into the house. "Sammy", he called urgently. "Do you love her?"

"Do you breathe?" was Nathan's short reply.

All three men stood there, their hearts breaking at the news Nathan had just revealed. Ben wanted to shake him, for the decision he had just made.

"You need to tell her", Carbo told him, "Before someone else does and hurts her even more than you already have".


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Two more sleeps until Santa comes... I actually haven't shopped. Like, at all. So I have no presents for the brothers or the parents. I feel sort of bad about that... that's exactly why I'm dragging myself off to the shops today. ****I could die.**

**Oh. The story that made my parents' night last night. I've been sick since Friday (I slept through Friday and most of Saturday). I was really, really cold those two days, but after my parents and brothers went to bed on Saturday night, I was hot. Like, sweating. I'm not going to bore you with tales of my illness, but I couldn't sleep. So I laid there and played Battleship (I seriously played battleship for, like, hours. I put down the DS at three in the morning) when my phone started vibrating from its place on the table. I was a little thrown, but I answered nonetheless (half expecting it to be my brother to ask if I could let him in or something. That wouldn't be the first time). Its Commando. **

**And he was singing to me. Extremely weird. I brought it up on Sunday afternoon with the family (when I dragged myself out of bed), and they laughed. He'd been drunk for three days- there was a wedding, and his boss was over... "Sorry, Rhyles, didn't mean to call you. I didn't mean to call half my contact list, either". I laughed. I had to. So, read and review, and if you don't hear from me, have a merry Christmas! Hope the fat man's good to you this year!**

**Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

"Mama, I am not wearing a stupid dress".

Sammy sighed heavily as she helped her daughter out of the car, her tiny arms crossed against her small chest as she stuck her bottom lip out. Nathan had tried his hardest to get out of work for the day, to stop the two women having a full on brawl, but had been unsuccessful.

"Bailey Claire, you could park a car on your lip".

"I don't wanna go, Mama!"

"I know, gorgeous, but you're the flower girl and flower girls wear dresses".

"I don't wanna be a stupid flower girl".

"I know that, baby, but you love Daddy and this means a lot to Daddy. So pull your lip in so we can go inside". She took her daughter's hand and led her inside, the little girl grumbling the whole while. She was greeted with a loud coo, as Charlie scooped her into her arms and covered her cheeks with big lipstick kisses. "And Sammy, always a pleasure".

Sammy only nodded curtly at her, hugging the little girl to her legs. "Don't worry baby, we won't be here too long. And because you've been such a good girl, Mummy's going to take you to McDonalds".

There was another squeal, as Charlie held up a dress, both girls shuddering visibly. Charlie must have bought every inch of lace and frills in Sydney, and was holding up something that made Sammy feel sick even to look at. There were large white flowers and puffed sleeves, as well as strings and pearls and large bows covering the remaining space. Bailey's eyes widened, pulling her mother down to her level.

"You aren't gonna argue with me when we get to McDonalds. Getcha?"

Sammy could only nod, thinking that she'd be better off having her eyeballs scratched out than watching the atrocity that was no doubt going to go down. Bailey, sighing heavily, followed Charlie towards the dressing room. Sammy couldn't help but titter at the look on her daughter's face, suddenly aware that she was surrounded by almost all of Charlie's female friends and relatives.

"Oh- uh, hi", Sammy said nervously.

They nodded at her ad went on whispering among themselves, clearly gossiping about her.

"She's going to be a vision", Charlie's mother said dramatically, as Charlie exited the dressing room and stood beside Sammy, waiting for Bailey to emerge in the dress.

"I'm sure", Sammy said sarcastically, plopping onto the seat and throwing her head back in a sigh. She could hear Charlie shuffling around, and upon feeling Charlie's cold hand on her own, her eyes snapped open once more.

"Sammy". Charlie's sugary voice made Sammy's skin crawl. "We need to talk".

"And what could we possibly have to talk about?" Sammy snapped.

"Well, I think we got off to a wrong start", she oozed, Sammy wishing all the while she could smack the smile right off her face.

"What are you talking about? We never even began".

"Well, I just don't want there to be any awkwardness. You and I will be sharing a life pretty soon, after all".

"You and I? We share nothing. Absolutely nothing, got it? We're just two shoved together by the most unholy of circumstances". Sammy glared and the other woman was about to splutter something when Bailey emerged.

"Oh, honey, you look beautiful!" Sammy gushed, her heart melting at the sight of her daughter, walking towards the flustered child. "It actually isn't that bad, baby, when you're wearing it".

"Mama, I look like a marshmallow", Bailey pouted, flicking one of the flowers and causing it to fall off.

"Oh, Bailey, you look gorgeous!" Charlie squealed. "Now, we can take off a little lace here and there-"

"A little?" Sammy chortled, both Charlie and Bailey shooting her with evil looks.

"You know what, Sammy-"

"Now that's the most beautiful little girl I've ever seen", a voice boomed and Bailey took off.

"Daddy!" she screamed, throwing herself into her father's arms.

"Hey monster, look at you! All dressed up!" he spun her around, looking at all the bows and grimacing at how many there were.

"Daddy, you have to help me! My dress is eating me!" she put her hands on her hips and focusing his attention on his list of attention. "My dress is itchy, the tights are hot and my shoes are killing my feet, Daddy. Help!"

He laughed, turning to hug both Charlie and Sammy. "I'll see what I can do, monster".

"Honey, I thought you said you couldn't come?" Charlie smiled at her fiancé.

"Yeah, you forced me into wedding hell for nothing?" Sammy glared at him, Nathan simply shrugging in return.

"I just thought I should be here, you know?" he shrugged once more. "You know, for Bailey?"

Sammy nodded knowingly and Nathan inwardly breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that Sammy had bought his excuse. Truth be told, he was there to interfere between Sammy and Charlie- he still hadn't told Sammy about the baby, despite Ben and Carbo's insistence, and knew that Charlie could very well let it slip.

"Well, I think we're almost done with her", Charlie motioned towards Bailey, who was grumbling and flicking at flowers. "There are just a few adjustments to be done..."

"Well, we'll be off then", Sammy said brightly, taking her daughter's hand and leading her towards the dressing room. "Come on, gorgeous, because you've been such a good girl-"

"Charlie, we have an emergency!"

Sammy's eyes nearly fell out of her head when she saw a relative charging towards Charlie, in similar fashion as what a bull would do to a red flag. The woman was waving a phone around and shrieking, all the while Charlie letting loud, dramatic gasps escape her mouth.

"Nicole can't make it, her flight from Melbourne was delayed!" the woman screamed.

"Oh no!" Charlie hollered back, while Sammy rolled her eyes.

"Charlie, the wedding isn't for two and a half weeks, it'll be fine", Nathan assured her, not fully understanding the drama.

"You don't understand, Nathan! It'll take that long to have her dress perfected, not it's not going to be ready in time!" Charlie wailed.

"Come on, baby", Sammy said quickly, before the little girl could be exposed to any more outbursts by Charlie or her family members.

"Wait!" Charlie said suddenly. "You... could you try the dress on?"

Sammy stared at the woman in utter confusion, fully convinced that she had lost her mind completely. "Are you kidding me? I mean are you freak-"

"Charlie, no", Nathan said immediately, as his fiancé went for the dress, knowing that it would only hurt Sammy more. "I really don't think that's a good idea-"

"Nathan, for God's sake, it's a dress", Charlie snapped.

Sammy looked between Charlie and the dress, backing away before her hand took all control of her body and pounded her into the wall like she wanted to. Charlie knew full well what she was doing, as she approached her fiancé's ex wife with the dress, a small smirk on her face.

"Charlie, I said no-"

"Come on, Sammy", Charlie cooed. "You'd be helping me out. You'd be helping us out, in a big way".

"Charlie-"

"Come on, Mama", Bailey spoke up softly, squeezing her hand. "We can be princesses together! And you said we have to help out because we love Daddy, right?"

Sammy groaned, hating the fact that her daughter was so smart.

"Give me the dress", she growled, snatching it from Charlie and stomping towards the change room.

Locking herself in a stall, she threw her clothes aside and slipped into to the dress. it too was white, but with slightly less lace than little Bailey's. She continued to mumble as she fumbled for the zipper, unable to believe that she had volunteered to help at Nathan's wedding, in any way, shape or form. Giving up with the zipper completely, she simply held it together, the sight in the mirror causing her heart to ache.

"Always the bridesmaid, never the bride", she chuckled. She had been the bridesmaid at Ben and Melissa's wedding, Jake and Rachel's wedding, and the infamous 'Carboretta' wedding that had gone down two years earlier. Hers and Nathan's? While it had been an amazing day, it had all gone downhill when Nathan's beloved grandmother fell to the floor in a heart attack. She hadn't believed in bad omens before then.

"Are you ready in there?" Charlie sang, while hammering on the door. Sammy silently cursed the woman as she stepped out, the look on Nathan's face making her almost laugh out loud.

"Well, its-"

"Perfect", Nathan interrupted.

"A few adjustments and it should be fine", Charlie amended, fiddling with the back of the dress and zipping Sammy into the lace prison.

"We're ready for the flower girl, Charlie!"

Charlie skipped off to harass little Bailey, and Sammy made her escape back to the change room, struggling to grab the zipper.

"Sam?" Nathan called from outside.

"I'm fine- dammit!" she cried in frustration. Flinging open the door, she glared at Nathan. "Could you please unzip it?"

Nathan obeyed, tugging Sammy out of the dress. His fingers brushed against her bare back and Sammy shivered, hoping it wasn't so visible that Nathan had noticed.

"Thanks", she mumbled, slipping back inside and wriggling to get out of Nathan's grip.

"Sam-"

"Nathan, there's nothing you can say to make this any easier, so please don't say anything to make this harder", she whimpered, trying to pull away.

"Sam, I'm sorry-"

"Sorry for what?" Sammy threw her hands in the air, keeping her voice a raised whisper. "For getting married? For moving on? Or making me think I had some chance?"

"Sammy-"

"I'm sick of wanting you!" she pushed against his chest. "And missing you!" she shoved harder. "And fighting for you!" she gave him one final push, finally uncovering her heart. "I love you, okay? There you go! I love you! For once, Nathan, please, be honest with me".

Nathan felt sick, as Sammy looked him in the eye.

"Do you love me?"

Nathan breathed a sigh of relief. "Always have", he whispered. "Always will".

Suddenly, the two were together at the lips, kissing each other like they had imagined doing, in all the years they had been apart.


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope everyone had a great Chrissy- was everyone good this year? I was woken up before the sun with screams of 'Santa's been!', and by the time the sun was up, I had unwrapped my prezzies. I was very pleased to unwrap PTTR season two! Anyway, I had a great day. But leave me a review on the way out? **

**Merry Christmas and a happy new year to everyone if you don't hear from me!**

**Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

"So you basically got it on at a bridal shop". Rachel shook her head, a small smirk creeping onto her face. "That was not on the list of scenarios I imagined. A full on brawl, maybe, but not that".

Sammy laughed as Rachel interrogated her, having stopped at Carbo's castle before the annual Rafter family Christmas lunch. Nathan and Charlie had quickly made themselves scarce to the house next door, taking little Sophie Barton with them. "We didn't, actually, Rachel, and watch your mouth please, I have a very impressionable six year old with me".

"Like she's paying attention", Melissa scoffed. "She's absolutely taken by the presents waiting for her!"

Bailey and Logan were poking at the presents under the tree, knowing they weren't allowed to open them until they reached their grandparents' house. And it seemed it was positively killing them. Bailey had considered heading next door with her father, but had taken safety in the arms of her beloved Aunty Retta, telling Nathan that she would arrive when her mother did. Nathan felt dejected- Bailey was a huge daddy's girl, and the fact that she'd rather be at his house instead of with him, playing with Ruby, hurt him.

"So, what does that mean?" Retta asked softly.

"I don't know". Sammy shrugged. "But this changes everything- I mean, you don't tell someone you love them, have a bit of a thing, and then continue with life like nothing happened. Things just don't work like that, unfortunately".

"So, what happens now?"

All eyes turned to Rachel, whose own eyes widened dramatically.

"Why are you all looking at me?"

"Because Operation Nammy was your idea", Carbo said, catching the end of the conversation as he thundered down the stairs. "Alright, we're ready to go!"

"Mush, people!" Ben agreed, swiftly scooping up a stack of presents.

Jake, laughing, accepted his son from Retta's arms, taking his twin brother in his other arm. "Let's move! Bailey Claire, door!"

"You know", the little girl said conversationally, "Santa leaves me presents at two houses! isn't that cool, Uncle Jake?"

"That is pretty cool", he agreed. "You know why?"

"Because I'm always a very good girl", she confirmed, nodding and skipping ahead.

"Come on, Grandma and Grandpa are waiting", Melissa said to Logan, as he took her hand. "Grandma's cooked her usual amazing feast, bud".

Ben gulped, as he pondered what could go down that afternoon at the lunch. The whole family was there, and it would be just like Charlie to drop her bombshell. He hoped, for Sammy's sake, that the other woman would put it off and spare the feelings of his sister.

"Hello, my darlings!" Julie hurried out of the kitchen to greet the rest of her family, as they trooped in the door. Bailey made a beeline for Ruby, giggling excitedly.

"So, Ma", Ben said, his eyes taking on their usual twinkle once more. "Was I on the good list this year?"

* * *

"Merry Christmas!" Dave raised his glass of wine to his family and they raised their glasses back, laughing and joking as families should.

"I want to take the chance to thank you all for allowing me to join such a loving family", Charlie tittered.

Julie nodded politely, while Dave just grunted. He had long since pledged his alliance to Team Sammy, as it had become known, pulling his ex daughter in law aside and offering to get someone to fiddle with the underside of her car's bonnet. Sammy had been slightly shocked, and had considered the idea for a whole of two seconds- while the scenario in her head gave her some sort of sick pleasure, it really wasn't fair on Nathan. It wasn't his fault, not really.

The table conversations quickly switched back to normal, everyone discussing their plans for the upcoming year and what the Christmas holidays entailed (along with Nathan retelling the annual 'remember when Rachel was vegan' story, for what seemed like the hundredth time. It had become a Christmas tradition). With the wedding coming up, none of them were leaving for beach getaways, but were in the middle of planning a whole family trip to the beach for Easter.

"Well, I think it's about time that Nathan and I reveal our news", Charlie said dramatically, rising to our feet.

Nathan's heartbeat sped up. "Charlie, no! Charlie!"

"Nathan and I, well-"

"Sammy, come with me", Ben said, grabbing Sammy's hand. "Now!"

"We're having a baby".

* * *

**This is, like, totally irelevant but I got Taylor Swift's CD today and there's this song called 'Speak Now' and I love it. Today was the first time I've heard it, and it totally reminds me of this song! Look it up**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! So, on Sunday we leave for our annual beach getaway. And personally, I don't see the big deal. Picture this: a sixteen year old girl (me) standing with her hands on her hips, while four boys surround her (ages nineteen, seventeen, eleven and eight) while she argues with her parents. "We live at a beach, please explain to me why it is really necessary to drive nine hours to get to ANOTHER BEACH!" **

**And every year its the same. The radio is either taken over by the cricket (99.9% of the time) and in the off chance that the radio decide to stop working, we listen to ABBA (resulting in five unhappy guys, a delighted mother and me. At that point, I decide to turn my iPod up). Last year, it took twelve hours.**

**So I'm going on an updating spree, because you won't hear from me until two weeks from Sunday. Read and review!**

**xoxox Rhyleigh **

* * *

The room fell silent as Charlie uttered her confession, her face breaking into a grin. Standing there, her eyes only moved left to right, as she took in the reactions of the Rafters. No one moved and no one spoke, gasping and inaudible sounds not even present. Cutlery didn't clatter and plates didn't shatter- the room, to an outsider, would have seemed to be full of mannequins.

Charlie continued to stand there, as her emerald green eyes moved from a horrified Jake to a shocked Retta, to a dumfounded Dave and an incoherent Rachel. Finally, they rested on Sammy, Charlie taking in every expression with utter delight.

Sammy could have literally crumbled before their eyes, having learnt in the most painful way what it felt like to have your heart physically break. Her cheeks flushed hot pink, as warm pools of embarrassment filled her eyes. Her lip quivered automatically, clenching her jaw to stop the tears overflowing. She felt as though someone had just kicked her in the stomach, her insides tangled in a mess of guilt and nausea. It seemed she had lost the ability to breathe some time ago, and was positive she was drowning in her seat, the only proof that she was still alive the rapid drum roll of her poor, tattered heart. Standing up without so much as a word, she had barely closed the front door before she broke down crying.

She sunk down to her knees, every and any emotion she had in her body pouring out in a flood. She felt distraught and hurt that he was moving on, livid and mortified that he had said he loved her, mortified that she had tried so hard to win him back, dirty and shameful that she had positively thrown herself at him- adding guilt to the long list of emotions pulsing through her tiny frame. Sammy struggled with choking back sobs and fighting back screams, as she leaned against the front of the Rafters' house. She wondered if it was payback for trying to win Nathan back, trying to steal a taken man.

She felt as though she had been crying forever, her weeping turning into painful hiccups for air. She knew that eventually someone would take one for the team and come and rescue her from the mess she called her life, wondering who could possibly have the guts to face the wretched mess she was. The sound of the door creaking open made Sammy wipe long trails of wet mascara off her face, sniffling hard in an attempt to stop the tears. She lacked the capacity to care any more, about anything, if she wanted to be frank, her desire to appear calm and sophisticated a shield that she had thrown down long ago. She couldn't care less who saw her cry- they knew her true feelings.

"Sam", a voice said gently, the owner of it kneeling down beside her and placing their large hand over her small one. Looking up, Sammy met the baby blue eyes of Ben Rafter.

"I'll be back in there in a minute", she barely choked out, feeling that if she could close her eyes tight enough, he wouldn't be able to see her.

"Sam", he repeated, sitting beside her. The puffiness around her eyes and the sniffling from her nose made him slightly uncomfortable, all the while knowing that if he had spilled the truth he could have prevented the whole disaster. He contemplated being honest, but declined, Sammy having enough pain and heartbreak in her life. "I'm not exactly good with this", he mumbled, looking down while she shook her head.

"S'kay", Sammy mumbled, not meeting his eyes.

"Now, I may not be an expert on love or things like that", he began, completely winging it, "But I do know what it feels like to have your heart smashed with a demolition ball".

While he may have lacked the grace Melissa or Rachel- or even Retta- had, Ben Rafter possessed the trait of being honest. A little blunt sometimes, he had been told, but honest nonetheless.

"You're mad as hell, believe me, we know that, so just let it all out, okay?" patting her hand awkwardly, he shifted positions. "I- I know your heart's broken, and believe me, I know what it feels like. I'd give anything to trade yours for mine, and I'm sorry that I can't. But, Sam, I want you to know that I'm here and we're all here and we'd do anything for you. You're family, Sammy".

Sammy finally turned to Ben, wrapping her arms around him as she sobbed. "I just feel so stupid!"

"Hey, you're not stupid, and I don't want you to hear you say that", Ben said, a little harsher than he intended. Softening his tone, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. "You've done nothing to deserve that title, Sammy".

"I threw myself at a taken man, Ben. This is what I deserve".

"No one deserves this, Sam. You don't know what you deserve". Ben could feel the beat of Sammy's heart against his chest, as she relaxed into his arms once more. "Trust me, better people have done worse". Her face rested against his chest, as he rocked her back and forth, much like he had done to Ruby and Bailey when either of the two scraped their knees. Feeling oddly comforted, she allowed him to continue.

"Sammy, I can't change things for you, and I know this can't take the hurt away right now, but we will get through this. There's a room full of people in there who would die for you, and a little girl who believes you climbed up there and hung the moon up yourself. You lean on them and don't let someone like Charlie drag you down, alright? You're better and smarter and prettier... alright?"

"Thank you", she choked out, finally wiping the black smears off her face.

"Come on". Ben held out his hand and she accepted it, Nathan's brother helping her to her feet and leading her inside. Sammy hoped with all her heart that Nathan and Charlie had either left or vanished through a trap door, knowing all the while that both ideas were far fetched.

To their surprise, they only found Ted at the table, the twins in matching bouncer seats at his feet. Looking around in confusion, Ted was quick to offer an explanation.

"The kids are outside", he nodded towards the glass sliding door, catching a glimpse of little Logan as he fled from the girls. "And Dave and Julie are in their room".

"What about the others?" Ben dared to ask.

"Pressed up to Ruby's bedroom door".

"Why?" Sammy persisted.

"Because that was where Nathan dragged Charlie after you left". Ted shrugged, beginning to stack the plates. "We heard a bang, and nothing more. They're taking bets that Nathan's either killed and is cleaning up the mess or just smacked her around enough for the baby to come out".

"That's horrible!" Ben said, shocked. "I am so proud of him!"

"Can we just go home now?" Sammy asked pitifully.

"Yep", Ben nodded, as Sammy kissed Ted's cheek, thanking him for having the whole family over. "Let's roll. Bailey Claire, let's move!"

Grabbing her handbag from the lounge room, she saw Nathan approach, Ben glaring at him as he scooped his niece into his arms.

"Mate, back off", he warned, slamming the front door.

Sammy had one foot on the footpath when she heard the front door open once more, Nathan following them out to the car. "I just need to explain-"

She stopped abruptly when she heard his voice, Nathan muttering her name several times as he advanced towards her. Throwing her handbag angrily into the car, Ben urged her to join her daughter in the vehicle before things got out of hand.

"Sammy, please-" his head was flung to the left as Sammy's hand struck his cheek, the force of the slap shocking him. He was caught off guard by her action, but not angry. His eyes were filled with just as many tears as her own were, as he tried desperately hard to explain.

"Sammy-"

"I hate you", she spat out bitterly, trying to make her voice as strong and believable as possible. "I hate every single part of you. I can't believe I ever loved you, you're the biggest mistake I ever made. The only good thing you ever gave me is waiting for me in that car, so I'm leaving with her and forgetting everything that ever happened with you!"

Slamming her car door and locking it swiftly, she watched as he continued to scream her name, chasing her as she advanced down the street, Bailey shocked into silence in the backseat. He followed her for as long as he could, watching as the car faded into the distance, holding onto the miniscule hope that maybe one day, she'd come back to him.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm home! Hols were great, glad to be back (it started with an incident known as the Great Molestation of 2011. Work it out). Read and review!**

**Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

Sammy wiped her eyes, watching as Noah and Allie spent their final days together. "Stupid chick flicks... no life ever turns out like that".

She was in the same position she had been since Bailey went back to her father's house on Boxing Day, Ben and Melissa coming to pick her up and check on her status. the two girls had spent the rest of Christmas Day tucked into Sammy's bed, eating popcorn and watching movies, Bailey snuggling up to her mother, slightly unsure why she was so upset. Sammy was not going to pour her heart out to a six year old, but the little girl provided the comfort she so badly needed.

Three days later, she had left the bed only to go to the bathroom- she was wallowing, and the phone call she received from Rachel told her exactly that.

But the ringing phone snapped her out of her reverie- especially when Nathan's name flashed on the screen. with a grumble, she held the phone to her ear, answering only because Bailey was at his house.

"Bailey better be drowning", Sammy snapped down the phone, "You have no right to call me, Nathan".

"Mama!" Bailey said indignantly. "That's a terrible thing to say!"

"Bailey?"

"Hi Mama", her little girl sang, sounding almost angelic.

"Baby, what's going on? Why do you have Daddy's phone?"

"I stole it!" Bailey giggled. "I'm real sneaky, just like Uncle Jake says".

Sammy closed her eyes, picturing her daughter sneaking into the room, black paint smeared on her cheeks. "Yes, honey, I'm very proud of your ninja like abilities, but why did you steal Daddy's phone?"

"B'coz Daddy's no fun anymore", her daughter declared. "He's sad all the time, and he doesn't even eat his Froot Loops!"

"Where is everyone else?"

"Aunty Mel and Uncle Ben went to the beach with Logan and Aunty Retta and Uncle Carbo went shopping. I dunno where Crazy Charlie is, and Grandma and Grandpa aren't home". Bailey sighed heavily. "Mama, I wanna go home".

"Baby, I don't think that's a good idea", Sammy said uneasily. "There are only a few more days until the wedding, and Daddy will be even sadder if you come with me".

"But Daddy didn't even read me my story last night!" Bailey cried indignantly. "Uncle Ben did!"

"Is Daddy asleep now?" Sammy wanted to know. She thought it would be easier to steal back her daughter without her ex husband and the psycho fiancée waiting for her.

"Yep. On the lounge. I poked him with my pencils and everything". Bailey sounded proud of herself and Sammy couldn't help but chuckle, the image playing out in her head rather amusing.

"Alright, baby, get your bag ready, I'll come and get you. and Bailey? whatever you do, don't wake Daddy. I'll leave him a note, telling him where you are".

"Thank you, Mama".

* * *

Sammy knocked softly on the door of the house, hoping her daughter had her ears peeled for the knock, like Sammy had instructed her. And it wasn't long before she heard the patter of tiny feet and the voice that was her daughter's.

"Who is it?" Bailey said quietly.

"It's me, baby", Sammy said softly. "It's Mama".

"Tell me something only my mama would know", Bailey said confidently.

"You poke people with pencils and eat too many Froot Loops", Sammy said, a small smile playing at her face. the door swung open and Bailey beamed up at her mother.

"Hi Mama!"

"Hi baby", Sammy cooed, embracing the little girl in a hug. "Alright, I've just got to leave a note for Daddy, and then we'll go home, alright?"

"'Kay", Bailey nodded, latching onto her mother's hand.

"Sammy!" Charlie said in surprise. "I didn't expect to see you until tomorrow!"

Sammy groaned inwardly, feeling her blood pressure rise at the sound of her voice.

"Surprise", she grumbled. "Look, Charlie, just tell Nathan I've come to get Bailey-"

"I don't really think that's appropriate", Charlie contradicted. "I mean, with the wedding being so close, I don't think Bailey should leave".

Sammy took a deep breath, resisting the urge to slap her once more, Bailey squeezing her hand encouragingly. "Well, since she is my kid, you know-"

"Our kid, Sammy". Charlie smiled sweetly. "After the wedding, we're family".

"Baby, can you go and play in your room for a minute?" Sammy said to her daughter, and Bailey sighed, clearly wanting to watch the showdown.

"Alright, Mama... but you better come and get me before you go!"

"Okay", Sammy promised, as the little girl skipped away. Glaring at the other woman, she felt no need to hold back. "One, you have a lot of nerve to speak to me like that. Bailey is my daughter and will never, ever be yours. Two, you will never be part of my family, and three? If you weren't pregnant-"

Charlie's perfectly plastered smile had dropped off her face, glaring at the brunette. "Sammy, don't think I'm not onto you. Nathan isn't leaving me for you, get on with life and move on".

"Yes, because I trapped Nathan into a relationship with a child". Sammy and Charlie were only inches away from each other, glaring into the other's eyes with ferocity Sammy had never seen.

"Are you that desperate you've resorted to making up lies?"

"I don't know, are you that desperate to get a man you've resorted to getting pregnant?"

"Oh, that's it-"

"I'm gonna-"

"Sammy!" Nathan said in surprise, standing in the doorway, yawning sleepily.

It was then Sammy realised how loud the two had become, hoping and praying that Bailey hadn't heard.

"I was just leaving". Sammy grabbed her bag and attempted to make a quick exit towards the door.

"Sam-"

"You heard her, she was just leaving", Charlie interrupted.

"Leave, Charlie!" Nathan snapped, startling Sammy at how angry his tone was.

"Well, I'll just go to my parents' for the night, then", Charlie huffed, heading towards the door, ignoring small smirk on Sammy's face.

"Nathan-"

"Leave". Nathan pointed towards the door once more and she slammed it upon leaving. Taking a deep breath, he led Sammy into the lounge room, where he plopped back down on the lounge. "Look, I know you don't want to have a thing to do with me, but I want to explain this to you. I owe you that much, Sam".

Sammy just glared, absolutely fuming.

"Just hear me out, and I promise you won't have to hear from me again, if you don't want to".

She could tell his expression was genuine, and she could see the genuine hurt etched in his eyes. She so desperately wanted to hate him, like she had claimed to, to remember all the misery and the nights she spent crying herself to sleep, but the pounding love in her chest overtook all emotions.

"Fine", she mumbled, joining him on the lounge, making sure there was a good distance between the two of them- they both knew what could happen if they got too close.

"Sam, I am so, so sorry for keeping this from you, and sneaking around. I never meant to hurt you, and knowing that I did just kills me. if I could take all this back, I would in a second. I was trying to tell you, but every time I did I kept getting interrupted, and Charlie telling you herself was downright low, and believe me, I threatened the wedding in front of the entire household. She went off in a sulk and no one saw her for the rest of the night- we weren't complaining, either. I am so sorry you had to find out that way- I'm sorrier than you'll ever know".

He was only inches away from her, getting closer as the words spilled from his mouth.

"You humiliated me in front of everyone, Nathan", Sammy said coldly. "You broke my heart in front of our entire family".

"I know, Sam-"

"I don't think you do! You made me look like a complete idiot, throwing myself at you and then the two of us kissing at the bridal shop, the whole time you knowing that you had a baby on the way! You just kept leading me on!"

"I wasn't leading you on!"

"That is crap!"

Nathan sighed, frustrated, as he tried to tell the brunette the truth, while she interrupted him the whole time.

"Look, I know what I did was horrible-"

"Yes it was".

"And hiding the truth from you was cruel-"

"Yep".

"The two of us kissing in the change room that day, that was completely inappropriate-"

"Yes it was".

"But out of everything I lied about, I never once lied about loving you".

"Ye- wait, what?" Sammy's eyes widened dramatically.

"Sammy, I never once lied about how I feel about you. I love you, I always have, and I always will".

At that moment, Sammy wished she had an off button for her heart, as it thudded in her chest, loud enough for the neighbours to hear.

"Why are you doing this?" Sammy whispered, blinking furiously to deter the tears building in her eyes.

"Because she's pregnant, Sam".

"You didn't stay with me!" she reminded him. "When I was pregnant with Bailey, and when she was born! You didn't stay!"

"Sam, we were different", Nathan tried to explain. "We were so young when we were married; things were never easy for us! The only good thing that came out of our marriage was Bailey, you know? We were going to get separated, whether or not Bailey came along. You had made that perfectly clear to me- we tried to make it work, but it just didn't! I couldn't trap you, Sam; you were so full of dreams! I didn't want to ruin your life, Sammy, or Bailey's- she was just a baby!"

"We tried! And you didn't ruin my life- but you are now. you're ruining my life by marrying her". Sammy stared, ignoring the lone tear that trailed down her cheek.

"Sam, I can't do what I did to Bailey to another kid. it isn't fair. Bailey's perfect, but her life isn't". he shook his head in disgust. "I can't shuffle another kid around like I do to Bailey".

"Nathan, you don't even love her!" Sammy cried. "Do you?"

Nathan stumbled over his words, trying to come up with an answer that wouldn't dig himself into a deeper hole.

"That pause, right there", Sammy accused. "There's your answer. Nathan, I am begging you, please, please don't do this. Don't throw your life away".

"I've never loved anyone more than I love you", he mumbled. "But I just can't hurt anyone else, Sam".

"Except yourself", she said innocently. "Because that's who you're going to hurt if you go ahead with this".

Nathan squeezed his eyes shut.

"Nathan, please don't marry her just for the baby", she said, staring at him and he opened his eyes, looking into her deep green orbs. "There are other options, but if you go ahead with this, you throw them all away".

"Did you mean what you said the other day?" Nathan whispered. "When you said that I was the biggest mistake you made, your biggest regret? When you said that Bailey was the only good thing that came out of our marriage?"

Sammy tried not to laugh. "How can I, when I can barely stay mad at you?" she wanted to know.

"Do you hate me, Sam?"

"No". Sammy shook her head firmly, her eyes meeting his once more. "Do you love me, Nathan?"

"Yes". He pulled her closer, drawing her in for a kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

**I was in the pool today, because of the ridiculous heat, playing frisbee with my brothers. So, I hoiked the frisbee and the eleven year old saw it coming straight for his nose (actually an accident). The worst (really depends who's point of view you were looking from) part was, it was on its side, skimming across the water. "MUM! RHYLEIGH'S TRYING TO SLICE MY FACE IN HALF!" **

**I nearly died. **

**Oh, and frozen brownies? Heaven. Mum made approximately thirty seven thousand brownies, and ninety nine percent of them are frozen. They are even better frozen then they are not. If that made sense. Read and review!**

**Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

It was times like that that Sammy was eternally grateful that their daughter was so obedient. She was not sure how Bailey didn't venture downstairs during the yelling match she and Charlie got into. She didn't even question when she heard her father's door slam. With any other child, this would have posed a curiosity, but she was a Rafter. Nothing fussed her.

"I've got to go", Sammy whispered, sliding out from under Nathan's blanket. she felt like a schoolgirl sneaking in after curfew, knowing that she had done something really bad and it would probably come back to bite her.

"No", Nathan almost moaned, reaching for her hand.

Sammy slid her jeans up her long legs, a small smile on her face. "I love you".

"I love you. So much". Nathan pulled her closer for one last kiss, as Sammy buttoned up her shirt once more.

She didn't want to leave, but she had visions of Charlie coming home- or worse, Ben and his other housemates. Charlie, she could deal with, but Ben? There was no chance.

Padding down the hallway, she couldn't help but laugh when she found Bailey asleep in a pile of pencils- almost certainly payback for trying to wake up her father earlier that afternoon. Pausing to drop a kiss to her daughter's cheek, brushing her long curls off her face, she scooped her into her arms, grabbing the small pink backpack Bailey used to cart her things between both houses.

* * *

Nathan sighed, the house empty once more. He couldn't blame the little girl for wanting to go home- he hadn't wanted to be there either. But a small smile came onto his lips, remembering the afternoon, Sammy beside him, nothing but a blanket covering her. How their daughter had managed to stay in her room, he had no idea, but she had.

The sound of the front door opening snapped him back to reality, and he was brought back to the woman who actually spent the nights in the bed beside him.

"Charlie", he called, sliding his jeans on and heading down the stairs to speak to the woman he was going to call his wife.

"Darling, I have great news!" she pulled him into a kiss and Nathan frowned, pulling away. "I've made a decision about the wedding!"

"Great, so did I".

"Wonderful! Just let me tell mine first", she barged ahead, pulling different ornaments out of the assortment of shopping bags in her arms. "Now, I've been at my mother's-"

"Yeah, about that-"

"Anyway, we were talking about the church-"

"Charlie, seriously, we need to talk about the wedding-"

"But I am! Anyway, she said-"

"Charlie-"

"The wedding's been moved to Saturday night".

"I slept with Sammy", Nathan blurted out.

At first he wasn't sure if she heard him right. Because she kept talking about the wedding.

"So, Saturday night, then", she said flatly.

"Charlie, did you hear me?"

"So we have to move the rehearsal to tomorrow-"

"Charlie, just shut up!" he yelled. "Have you heard a word I said?" he snatched up the bride and groom cake toppers, fighting the urge to toss them across the room.

"Yes", she said calmly, "And its fine".

Nathan felt like he was going to faint- and all of a sudden, he knew how Sammy felt, just short of seven years ago. "It's fine? Its fine?" his voice came out in soft rasps, sounding foreign to even himself.

"Its cold feet, Nathan, it happens to everyone". Grabbing her keys, she headed towards the front door, leaving Nathan completely, utterly bewildered.

"Charlie-"

"I'm going to inform everyone of the change of plans", she said prissily.

"Charlie-"

"Just think, two more nights and then we'll be a family. All three of us".

Nathan found himself running towards the bathroom, feeling bile rise in his throat.

* * *

**I really love this story. I do. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Its hot. That's all I have to say. Read and review, **

**Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

"Come on, mate", Jake cooed, bouncing little Joel on his knee. "One big- aw, fantastic. Thanks, buddy". He grimaced as baby vomit trickled onto his shorts, grabbing a cloth and shifting the infant to his arms as he wiped furiously at his shorts.

But a knock in the door interrupted his thoughts, as Rachel called to him from down the hallway. "Jake, can you get that, please?"

"Coming!" Jake bellowed, ignoring Rachel's protests about how she had just gotten Sophie settled. He and Joel headed towards the door, opening it to find the little boy's Uncle Nathan waiting.

Nathan took one look at his brother in law before commenting. "Mate, you're a human rubbish bin".

"Mate, you're a complete idiot", Jake returned the sentiment, allowing Nathan to enter the house. "So, is there a reason we're graced with your presence upon bedtime, or are you just here to stir excitement in our clueless daughter's eyes and make it even harder for her to sleep?"

He reached into the fridge to retrieve two beers, as Nathan took a seat.

"So, seriously. what's new?" Jake said conversationally, setting the beers on the table and taking a seat across from his brother in law, once more bouncing little Joel on his knee.

"Uh..."

"Oh, God, what did you do know?" Jake groaned. He was all for Operation Nammy- it was what he had grown accustomed too, upon entering the lives of the Rafters'. Seeing Nathan with another woman, and Sammy suffering as a single mother in the background made him angry.

"I slept with Sammy", Nathan blurted out, not even bothering to sugar coat it.

Jake's eyes bulged. "What? My God, son, what is the matter with you?"

"Aw, you scared him", Nathan cooed, reaching for the startled baby and patting him on the back gently. "Aw, buddy, it'll be okay... but Jake, I think you'll be proud of me".

Jake eyed him suspiciously.

"I told Charlie". Nathan grinned.

He threw his hands up in the air. "Hallelujah! About time you ended it!"

"Yeah, there's just one small minor setback".

"What?"

"She's okay with it".

Jake's shoulders slumped, mentally exhausted at the emotional rollercoaster his body had undertaken in less than a minute. "What?"

"She recons it was just cold feet".

"Your feet were definitely not cold last night, my friend". Jake clanked his beer bottle against Nathan's and took a gulp. "So, what now?"

"She's moved the wedding to Saturday".

"What?" Jake's eyes bulged. Waving his hands angrily at Nathan, he backtracked. "Hold it, hold it, hold it! Let me get this straight".

"Good luck".

"You slept with Sam-"

"Yep".

"And you tell this to Charlie-"

"Uh huh".

"Who tells you that it's all fine and dandy-"

"Yeah".

"And then goes and moves the wedding sooner?"

"That would be how the events played out, yes".

"But- how- what-" Jake stuttered.

"Don't try and work it out, it'll give you a headache", Nathan advised.

"Well what the hell are you going to do about it?" Jake took a swig of alcohol, shaking his head at his brother in law's actions.

"I'm going to end it. I have to end it".

"Does Sammy know about the wedding?"

"Well, that's what I'm doing next- oh, real mature", Nathan scoffed when he heard the other man's chuckle. "I mean, I have to tell her, I can't marry Charlie after this".

"You should never have even thought about marrying her".

"I just don't want to hurt anyone else".

"You won't mate. You'll be there for this kid just like you were there for Bailey. Mate, she thinks you're God".

"I want to end things with Charlie before I say anything to Sammy".

"Good plan, mate". Jake nodded, his mind still trying to process the information his brother in law had just thrown at him. Shaking his head, he sighed. Honestly, he had no idea how Nathan managed to wheedle himself into situations like that. "Speaking of Sam-"

"Goodbye, Jake". He passed the infant over, heading towards the door. "See ya, Rach!"

Rachel, shaking her head in confusion, came into the kitchen to join her husband. Dropping a kiss to his head, he just shook his head.

"Trust me, Rach, you don't want to know".


	12. Chapter 12

**My iPod hates me. 'Nuff said. R&R,**

**Rhyles xoxox**

* * *

"Do you have a minute?" Nathan wanted to know, as Sammy opened the front door. she had to admit, she was a little surprised when she saw him sitting on her veranda- but nothing should have surprised her any more.

The brunette nodded, facing Nathan in curiosity.

"Alright, before I say anything, I need you to promise that you'll trust me", he said. At this, Sammy's eyebrows nearly shot off her head. His opening line had done absolutely nothing for the anxiety she felt.

"Alright... Nathan-"

"Just trust me, please!" he almost begged.

Sammy braced herself for the worst.

"I didn't even want to come here today", he said, but upon seeing Sammy's hurt face backtracked completely. "No! Not because I didn't want to see you, I always wanna see you, but I thought I should just wait until everything was sorted out, ya know? It's just gotten really... complicated and confusing and I don't want to drag you down any more than I already have".

"Nathan, slow down-"

"So I talked to Charlie and tried to take care of it, but then things went way in the opposite direction, and well things escalated from there. I tried to clean it up, Sam, and end it before I came but I realised if I didn't get to you first then she would and well we all know how it went down the last time she delivered the news".

"Nathan-"

"And I'm sorry this is so crazy and confusing, and I'm sorry I've strung you along all this time-"

"Nathan!" Sammy placed her hands on his cheeks, breaking his focus, his rambling becoming a little hard to bear. "slow it down, breathe". Nathan laughed a little as he stared down at her, shaking his head and exhaling.

"Sorry", he apologised.

"I wonder why", Sammy said sarcastically. "Now, what are you trying to tell me?"

He stared into her eyes, dreading the next few moments, his chest tightening as it became harder to breathe.

"I told Charlie everything", he said finally, Sammy's eyes bulging.

"Well- uh- I- what did she say?"

"She moved the wedding".

Sammy mentally kicked herself for thinking that Charlie could not possibly find another way to surprise her.

"But I'm putting a stop to it, Sam", he said quickly. "I promise you, I'm going to tell her tonight before everything".

Sammy was overjoyed to hear him say that, but knew that Charlie had a way of manipulating her ex, using his conscience against him.

"Sam, I'm not going to hurt you anymore. I know you won't trust me after everything that's been happening, and I've been pulling you back and forth, but she's not going to rule my life any more. I let me guilt overrun me, but you and Bailey mean the world to me. I'm not going to hurt you any more".

"Nathan-"

"I didn't mean to bring you down and upset you, but I had to tell you this. you'd catch on eventually, after Charlie called asking for you to bring Bailey over, and we all remember what happened the last time Charlie spilled the beans".

Sammy knew he was probably right and she knew that she shouldn't feel so hurt, but her mind was jumbled and she couldn't make heads or tails out of the situation any more.

"I get it, Nathan, its just-"

"You think I'm gonna marry her", he said bluntly.

"The last time I thought something happened between us you hit me with another bombshell", Sammy reminded him.

"I know what I want, Sam".

"What?" her voice softened slightly.

"You. You and Bailey. Nothing's going to change that and nothing is gonna stop it, so you're going to have to believe me when I promise this is over".

Sammy could see the sincerity in his eyes, as he rested his hand on her cheek.

"What about Charlie and the baby?"

"I'll be there for my baby", he promised. "The same thing happened with us, and look how great Bailey is! Sure, she's got a bit of a temper and sides with Ben way too often for my liking, but I can learn from her". Sammy laughed and he pulled her in, wrapping her in his arms and resting against her forehead. "I promise, Sam, nothing is gonna change for us. I'm gonna make this right- for you, me and Bailey".

Sammy nodded as he pecked her forehead, finding it in her heart to trust him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright, is anyone else's alerts lagging? Because mine are. And its driving me nuts. Just putting out there! Read and review,**

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

Nathan gripped the steering wheel, as he drove towards the church, each kilometre that ticked over reminding him that he was getting closer and closer to Charlie. It wasn't that he was dreading ending things with the woman- he just felt guilty he had to do it in front of all their friends and family. Sure, he knew that his family would have no objections, but it was the principle of the matter.

He had tried calling Charlie's mobile almost a hundred times, but had been unsuccessful- receiving her voicemail every time. She was either frantically calling everyone they knew, to inform them of wedding details, or was ignoring him. Right then, he didn't even know. He knew she'd have to call Sammy at one point or another, to make plans about Bailey, and a small smile crept onto his face, as he imagined their reactions. Nathan wondered if Charlie would crack and toss insults, and if Sammy would play it cool. regardless of how things went, he was glad he had his groomsmen- Ben, Carbo, Jake and his cousin Coby (making the drive especially for the wedding) had unwillingly agreed to the there for him.

His stomach did a flip, as he neared the church- but it turned into confusion when he saw the rows of cars parked.

"What the hell?" he mumbled, slamming his door and observing the scene.

"Nathan, what the hell?" Rachel demanded, as she and Melissa strode towards him, each holding a baby.

"What are you guys doing here?" he wanted to know. "Did Charlie put you in the wedding?"

"Good God, no", Melissa snorted. "My support for the gruesome twosome stops here".

"Then what are you doing here?"

He could see his sister growing increasingly agitated.

"We're here because Charlie called and informed us of a change of wedding plans", she said in a slow voice, sounding like she was addressing a three year old. "What the hell, Nathan?"

"Yeah, she bumped the wedding to tomorrow night". He groaned when Melissa whipped out her mobile, ready to pounce and call Sammy. "Phone away, Mel, Sam knows".

Melissa sheepishly put her phone away.

"Then why did she call everyone here, just to tell us that?" Rachel demanded.

"It's not going to happen, Rach, I'm going to end it. I'm going to end it now".

"What?" the two shrieked in unison, making Rachel's babies look at the two of them in confusion.

"You mean you've finally seen the light?" Melissa cried dramatically.

"Yes, Melissa". Nathan rolled her eyes at his sisters' dramatics- but he wouldn't choose to have it any other way.

"NATHAN!" Coby screamed, running towards his cousin, clad in his suit and tie. "Where the hell have you been, we've been trying to call you for an HOUR!"

"What are you wearing your suit for, mate, the wedding's not until tomorrow!" Nathan chuckled at his cousin's attire- completely unlike the shorts and singlets he saw him in most of the time. "Good to see ya, mate-"

"Don't you get it?" Coby panted. "This isn't a rehearsal, Nathan!"

"What?"

"This is your wedding!"


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm actually goig to bawl my eyes out when the last Harry Potter comes out... I'm a Harry Potter nerd and proud of it! Read and review!**

**xoxox**

* * *

Nathan stared at Coby for what seemed like an eternity, his heartbeat thudding the only sound he could hear. There was no way she could have pulled something like that off. He knew the girl was crazy, but how could she have moved a wedding without anyone knowing? Coby continued to call him, as Rachel and Melissa squealed impatiently, all of this muted to Nathan as he tried to make sense of the situation.

"There's no way", Nathan said finally, breaking from his trance. "There's no way- I mean, how- she- what- no, there's no way". He pushed past Ben and Coby, striding towards the church, pushing open the huge door. Indeed, the pews were full of people, dressed in their work clothes, chatting away and looking around for answers.

"How the- what?" he looked around helplessly.

"She called us, telling us about important wedding business or whatever", Ben said breathlessly, "And when people started arriving she told us about the surprise wedding!"

"Obviously! The groom didn't even know!" Nathan snapped.

People began to look around, setting their eyes on Nathan, and he smiled sheepishly, Coby, Ben and the girls pushing him out of the hall once more.

"What did she say when she called?" Nathan wanted to know. "Specifically".

"My message was about meeting here for final fittings", Ben told his brother, "But the girls, being guests, got told about meeting here for a surprise wedding announcement".

"Surprise", Rachel and Melissa said sarcastically.

"So, everyone arrived here from work", Ben said finally.

"This just keeps getting classier and classier", Melissa told him.

"Oh, and if this isn't bad enough, we can't find Charlie", Coby shared, as Nathan's face contorted even more. "Apparently its bad luck for the bride to see the groom, so she's in the church somewhere".

"She's nothing but bad luck!" Melissa growled, waving her free arm around.

"We have to find her!" Nathan declared, waving his arms around. "You girls search the bathrooms and stuff, guys, takes the hallways, and I'll cover whatever rooms are left. Okay?"

"Yes sir!"

"Alright!"

"Bye!"

* * *

"Mama", Bailey informed Sammy from the backseat, "Another flower fell off!" she shifted in her car seat, scratching through the rough material, whining a little. Sammy gripped the steering wheel a little tighter as they neared the church. she had heard the smugness in the other girl's voice, as Charlie informed her of the change in plans, hoping to rile Sammy up just a little more. But Sammy had played it cool, smirking just a little at how it had ended.

The other end had fallen silent for just a second ("Oh, he made sure alright", Sammy had said, saccharine sweetly), and Charlie had quickly ended the conversation, before Sammy had a chance to reply. She knew it was low and catty, but Sammy had had enough of hearing about Charlie and Nathan's three ring circus of a wedding.

"I know, baby, we're almost there", she said soothingly, glancing at Bailey in the mirror. The little girl was a picture of curls, wearing a dress made purely of frills and lace, flowers decorating the neckline. While Bailey sat grumpily in the backseat, her mother had been fantasizing of how the wedding could end- visions of machetes and cricket bats dancing around in her head. Her favourite had included drowning her in the pool of water, but she knew that she had to stop dreaming in order not to get her hopes up.

Pulling into the car park, she drove around, uncertain as to why it was so full. Spying Carbo and an arm full of flowers, she drove her little car into a spare space, hollering for the boy while unbuckling Bailey.

"What the hell?" she said simply, lifting Bailey from the car.

"Sam", he said, panting and gasping to catch his breath, "Nathan- Charlie- wedding moved-"

"Oh, I know", Sammy said. "She called me about the rehearsal-"

"No! Tonight!" he panted.

For a moment, Sammy's whole world stopped spinning.

"And now she's hiding and we can't find her, she's waiting for the beginning of the wedding- we're trying to find her, we've got to find her, we've got to put a stop to this!" Carbo waved his hands around dramatically, all but dropping the flowers.

It didn't matter how perfect life had seemed, Charlie always managed to find a way to swoop in and smack it out of the water. Just when she thought she had the upper hand, Charlie reared her ugly head. Suddenly, she had a sickening feeling, that Nathan would crack under the pressure and say yes, the most unholy of unions becoming permanent.

After realising she had stopped breathing, she exhaled quickly and grabbed both Carbo and Bailey's hands, tugging them towards the church.

"We're going to find her", she declared.

* * *

Having ditched the flowers and the two almost identical brunettes, Carbo rushed through the halls, searching frantically for the missing redhead.

"Charlie? Charlie? CHAR-LEEEEEEE!" he almost squealed.

There was a clang from the kitchenette and Carbo stopped in his tracks, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. Creeping closer, his eyes bulged, when he saw Charlie sitting on a chair, wedding dress and all, downing the last of her glass of wine- and, by the looks of it, not her first glass, either.

He knew that you couldn't drink when you were pregnant- he had made the journey to the boat club for Ruby's first pub lunch, and heard Mrs Rafter announce it to everyone within a hundred kilometre radius (it was something he didn't think he'd ever forget).

so why was she sitting there, downing alcohol like she never would again?

"Nathan!" he whispered under his breath, taking off once more.

* * *

"Mate, I can't find her anywhere".

"Mate, I can't either".

Ben and Nathan, sighing heavily, fell into chairs in a room out the back, Coby following suite.

"Maybe I can tell the priest what's going on, and I can make a run for it while she's walking up the aisle", Nathan thought out loud.

"Maybe if you just stand at the alter and wait for her", Ben tried,

Nathan stared, dumbfounded, wondering if his brother had been listening for the past hour- the past three years, even. "Are you stupid? The point is not to marry Charlie!"

"I mean, she tricked you into the wedding, right?" Ben said cheerfully. "So trick her back! When the priest asks 'do you take this woman' you just say 'no'!" he sounded proud of himself.

"Unless she pulled the vows", Jake spoke up.

"My God, can you do that?"

"I wouldn't trust a woman who organised a secret wedding under your nose", Coby nodded.

"I'd rather man up and face this whole thing", Nathan told them.

"Mate, I love you like the brother I never wanted", Ben told him, patting his back and making both Coby and Jake chuckle, "But just say no! I mean, I know you've got a guilty conscience because she's carrying your child and all that, but you need to take control!"

Nathan nodded.

"I've been seriously insane these past few weeks".

"Falling in love with Sammy can do that to a person".

"That and one seriously crazy woman and her shenanigans".

"She is seriously crazy with her shenanigans".

"I mean, who even pulls a shenanigan like this?" Coby wanted to know.

"I know!" Ben agreed wholeheartedly, pumping his fist into the air. "Say shenanigan once more".

"Shenanigan".

* * *

"This is hopeless", Rachel sighed, slamming the last stall and turning to Melissa and Sammy. "I mean, what's going to-"

The sound of an organ snapped them out of it, looking at each other in terror. The three rushed towards the huge door, Sammy's eyes widening at the sight of Nathan at the alter.

"Honey, he still has to say 'I do'!" Melissa soothed, her arms around the other brunette. Sammy nodded, as Rachel and Melissa, still carrying the twins, headed into the ceremony.

"Speak now, or forever hold your peace", the priest said.

"I object!"

Sammy's mouth open, but the voice that rang out was not her voice.


	15. Chapter 15

**One more after this one... but if I die before posting it, you guys have been pretty darn fantastic with the reviews and feedback. But I have a hunch that I'm dying. I've already been told not to be such a man about it, but the last time I felt this sick I was hospitalised. SO R&R!**

**Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

"I object!"

The voice that rang through the hall even shocked Sammy- she was pretty sure she hadn't spoken yet, but clapped her hand over her mouth nonetheless. She soon realised that the heads in the church weren't turning to her, but to Nathan Rafter, standing at the alter at the front of the church.

He had been standing there throughout the ceremony, watching his fiancée advance down the aisle, and saw his ex wife standing at the back of the church with an expression on her face that he had never seen and hoped never to see again. Imagining scenarios throughout the service, he suddenly knew when it was his turn to speak.

Ben was quick to speak up. "Seconded!"

"Oh yeah, third!" Rachel whooped from her seat.

"Count me, count me!" Bailey waved her tiny hand around frantically, hoping to grab someone's attention. "Daddy, count me!"

"Got my vote". Jake simply raised his hand, as Ruby bounced off the seat.

"Ruby, sit down, we're in church", Julie hissed, pulling down the little girl.

"Go Nathan!" she shrieked at the top of her tiny lungs.

"Get in line, Jules", Dave told her. "We object too!"

"Team Sammy!" Melissa howled, and there was a round of applause from their extended family, yells of delight coming from the kids.

"Nathan, honey", Charlie spluttered.

But Nathan was having none of it. "Don't honey me, crazy lady!"

"Crazy Charlie", Bailey giggled, wrinkling her nose up at her beloved Uncle Ben.

"If you loved me, you wouldn't have created this whole shenanigan-"

He was very abruptly cut off by the slamming of the doors once more.

"I OBJECT!" Carbo screamed, running down the aisle, shrieking and flapping his arms around.

"Get in line", Ted mumbled, as Julie smacked him on the arm.

"What the hell now?" Charlie put her hands on her hips, eyeing Nathan accusingly. He simply raised his hands, unsure what Carbo was hollering about.

"Charlie- please-" he spat out, holding his chest and panted. "Nathan- don't-"

"Spit it out, Carbo, I've got my own speech to make!" Nathan said angrily.

"She- NOT PREGNANT!"

There was an audible gasp as Bailey ran to the comfort of her uncle's arms, unsure what was going on.

"So I don't have a little brother or sister?" she wanted to know.

"Hold on, munchkin", Ben said gently, lifting her onto his hip.

"You lied to me", Nathan growled, "About all of this. You let me swallow the guilt I felt, at the prospect of abandoning another child. You let me think that this baby was going to have a life like my daughter, being carted from her mother's place to mine every weekend".

"Nathan-"

"Is there a limit on how many people you have to hurt in order to get what you want?" he demanded, backing her into a pew.

"I just love- I love you!"

"No you don't! What were you going to do in nine months, huh? Kidnap a baby?" Nathan snapped.

"He asks the woman who created this scenario", Julie groaned.

"I was LOSING you, Nathan! I was losing you to her!" Charlie pointed accusingly at Sammy, who until then had been standing in the background, watching the scenario unfold. Everyone turned to face the young brunette, her face reddening as she uncomfortably acknowledged them.

Upon laying his eyes on his daughter's mother, Nathan's face broke into a smile for the first time since entering the church. Charlie, the church and the crowd seemed oblivious to him, as he advanced to the young woman, his smile never letting up.

"Charlie, you weren't going to lose me to Sammy", Nathan told her, tossing aside his jacket and advancing back down the aisle, to where Sammy was waiting. "Because you never even won me from her in the first place".

And the two embraced in a passionate kiss, unaware of who was watching.


	16. Chapter 16

**Last chapter *tear*! Thank you to all my loyal reviewers- CheddarFetta, bubbles799, Emzi1996 and PTTRImpulse- for all the feedback I've been left, it meant (and still means) so much to me! So read and review one last time and I hope this meets all your standards! **

**Love love love, **

**Rhyleigh xoxox**

**PS: To take the place of this baby and 'Even Angels Cry' (when its complete) a new story- 'Unforgettable' is being posted. Stay tuned!**

* * *

"About friggin' time!" Ben enthused.

Bailey slid from Ben's arms, barrelling towards her parents and managing to smack Charlie's mother with her flower girl basket. Nathan and Sammy were lost in their embrace and their little girl danced around them in utter delight.

"And that, sweetheart", Jake told Bailey, "Is how babies are made".

"Aw", Melissa cooed, as Sammy and Nathan held onto each other like their lives depended on it.

"Get a room!" Carbo chuckled, and Rachel took it upon herself to smack him.

When Nathan broke apart to take a breath, he pushed one of Sammy's curls behind her ear, making Sammy smile. "I promised you I'd end it", he whispered in her ear.

"I believed you", she whispered back. And when he raised an eyebrow, she sighed. "Alright, I was terrified I was going to lose you again-"

"You never did".

"So it's all over?"

"It never even began". And he leaned forward for one more kiss, Charlie's shriek stopping everyone.

"I might have lied but at least I never cheated!"

Sammy suddenly forgot all about the reconciled relationship, charging towards the bride with such force it took both Coby and Jake to restrain her ("Sam, we wanna hurt her too but with her you might get ARRESTED!").

"I hate you!" Sammy bellowed, as Jake hauled her back to Nathan.

"God I love you", he mumbled, pulling her into his arms and deepening the kiss they had started before.

* * *

"And then Sammy was like 'BAM!'" Carbo enthused, waving his hands around with excitement. He had been reliving Sammy's moment for the past half an hour, as they sat around the dining table in the Calamari Castle, helping Nathan to demolish every last piece of the wedding from hell (while the kids slept upstairs, blissfully unaware of the sugar highs their parents were experiencing).

"Don't change the story, we were there", Melissa reminded him, poking her own fork in his direction.

"It was great", Carbo finished, jabbing his fork at Sammy before eagerly digging into the next tier of cake.

"Thank you, thank you all!" Sammy bowed, unable to wipe the smile off her face, as Nathan offered her another bite of cake.

"You know, it really is quite a shame", Ted sighed, "There was a lovely ice sculpture of you and Charlie kissing".

Nathan almost inhaled his fork, as he spluttered. "There was an ice sculpture?"

"There was an ice sculpture", Rachel confirmed, nodding.

"Nathan, one day you'll look back on this and laugh", Retta assured him, optimistic as always.

"Yeah, it'll be like 'hey, remember that one time you almost married a psycho'?" Carbo chuckled weakly, sighing as the kitchen fell silent. "Too soon?"

Ben thumped him on the arm in response.

"Too soon, alright".

"Well, at least Charlie got revenge on my bank account". Nathan sighed and shrugged.

"I'll never understand how anyone could pay that much for a bunch of lace", Ben agreed. "I mean, that poor child, Nathan. No offense to Bailey, but she looked like a giant marshmallow".

"Believe me, Bailey thought so too".

"And those flowers, dear God!" Dave laughed. "It was like stepping into the Secret Garden!"

"Hey, you didn't luck out all the way", Rachel spoke up, poking her brother's suit pocket. "There's still those tickets to Hawaii".

"I totally forgot about these- I can refund them, right?"

"Or you could use them", Julie winked. "And with that, darling, we'll bid you goodbye. Come on, Dave, let's go and get Ruby".

"We should get to go to Hawaii, after all that", Dave grumbled.

"One to Mr Rafter!" Carbo whooped.

"You know, he has a point". Ben crossed his arms. "You totally owe us".

"For the slutty clothes or the horrible nickname?" Sammy raised her eyebrows at Retta, Melissa and Rachel and all three started to laugh.

"Both!"

"And do you really think, Sam, that Nathan minded those clothes?" Melissa's eyes twinkled, and Sammy blushed.

"He didn't", Nathan mumbled through a mouthful of cake, Sammy nudging him gently.

"But at least now we don't have to watch you two pine painfully for each other any more", Jake spoke up.

"What he means is we're happy for you", Retta corrected.

"I'm guessing we're going back to yours for the night?" Nathan's eyes twinkled, making Rachel groan.

"Guys!"

After Sammy had hugged and thanked each member of their unorthodox little family separately (Nathan had yet to work out how they all fitted into the scheme of their shemozzle, but he knew it had worked), the two left the Calamari Castle, hand in hand.

"So I only get a Hawaii trip after all this?" Nathan laughed.

Sammy wrapped her arms around his neck. "You also get a beautiful wife who will never lie to you about babies or trick you into weddings". She pressed a kiss to his lips, squealing a little when he lifted her off the ground.

After a moment's hesitation, he pressed a kiss to her lips once more. "Will you still wear those clothes?"

"Maybe". She blushed, as Nathan kissed her neck.

"Tell me. What horrible nickname did we get?"

Sammy blushed darker. "Operation Nammy".

She held tight, as the two slow danced in the light of the moon, around his car, thinking back to the insane month they had had. From plotting revenge and stealing fiancés, to fake babies and rushed weddings, their lives had been one crazy moment after another- none at all possible without her loved ones. Smiling up into Nathan's blue eyes, she knew she would live every single painful, embarrassing moment a million times over, if the result would stay the same.

Yep. Operation Nammy was one hundred percent complete.


End file.
